Episode 1-00 - Wie Alles begann
by olischulu
Summary: Diese Story und ihr Sequel beschreibt, was wirklich vor der Serie passiert ist.
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer**

Ich weise hiermit ausdrücklich darauf hin, dass ich keinerlei kommerzielle Absichten verfolge und untersage die Weiterreichung in dieser Absicht. Das Geschriebene dient lediglich dem Vergnügen des Lesers. (und meiner Entspannung).

Alle Rechte an den Personen aus "Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles" liegen bei Warner, FOX bzw. den betreffenden Rechte- bzw. Lizenzinhabern.

 **A/N**

Diese Story stammt von 2009/2010.

Sie und ihre Sequels beschreibt, was vor der Serie passiert ist.

Zwar sind eigentlich drei Teile geplant aber wie so oft...

Geschrieben habe ich bislang zwei Teile. Die Erinnerungen von Jesse und Derek sind hierbei nicht mit verarbeitet. Der zweite Teil endet auch bereits passend zur Serie.

Einige Fragen bleiben allerdings unbeantwortet.

 **Kapitel 1**

Allison Young rannte wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem Leben. Sie war verdreckt und blutete aus einigen kleineren Schrammen. Sie wusste, die Maschinen würden sie weiter durch die Trümmerlandschaft jagen und sie wusste auch, dass diese nie ermüdeten und nie aufgaben.

Es war nicht mehr weit bis zum Connor Camp. Sie musste nur noch ein wenig länger durchhalten, dann war sie in relativer Sicherheit.

xxxxx

Er war Soldat aber er war es nicht gerne. Vor allem der langweilige Wachjob nervte. Stundenlanges aus dem Fenster respektive der Schießscharte starren ohne das irgendetwas passiert. Sein jeweiliger Kamerad und er hatte für vielleicht eine Stunde Gesprächsstoff aber das war es dann auch. Die restlichen 2 Stunden der Wachschicht verbrachte man meist damit schweigend hinauszustarren und seinen Gedanken nach zu hängen.

Die letzten 50 Meter vor dem Bunkereingang waren mehr oder weniger unauffällig freigeräumt worden, um früh genug erkennen zu können, wenn sich Jemand näherte.

Normalerweise verirrten sich nur einzelne Maschinen hierher, die meistens schnell mit den stationären Plasmageschützen zerstört wurden, noch ehe sie eine Meldung an Skynet durchgeben konnten.

Diese Wachschicht schien genau so ereignislos zu verlaufen, wie alle Anderen. Gelegentlich kehrte mal eine Patrouille zurück oder wollte hinaus, das war es dann aber auch schon.

Um so erstaunter war der Soldat nun, als er eine einzelne Person erblickte, die über einen Trümmerberg kletterte. Mit Hilfe des Fernglases erblickte er eine junge Frau, die schnell in Richtung des Einganges lief.

„Da kommt eine junge Frau angerannt!" Rief er seinem Kameraden zu, der damit beschäftigt war eines der Plasmageschütze zu überprüfen.

„Eine junge Frau?" Fragte dieser zurück und griff nach seinem Fernglas. „Das ist Allison", sagte er, nachdem er eine Weile durch das Fernglas gesehen hatte.

„Allison?" Fragte der Erste.

„Allison Young, sie ist sowas wie Connors Mündel", entgegnete der Zweite. Sie ist vor einigen Tagen zusammen mit anderen aus einem kleinen Wohnbunker verschleppt worden. Es wurde vermutet, dass sie in ein Arbeitslager gebracht wurde.

„Wir müssen aufmachen", sagte der erste Soldat und griff zum Zahlenschloss der Panzertüre.

Der zweite Soldat zögerte nur kurz und hielt ihn dann am Arm fest. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur, wenn sie sich einwandfrei identifizieren kann. Du weißt, der Befehl gilt für Alle. Wenn sie ihr Armband verloren hat, muss jemand da raus und ihre Identität feststellen. Einfach reinlassen geht nicht. Connors Befehle dahingehend sind eindeutig und gelten auch für ihn selbst".

Der erste Soldat dachte kurz nach und nickte schließlich. „Du hast Recht", sagte er abschließend. Sie sahen wieder hinaus auf das Mädchen, dass sich stolpernd und außer Atem der Tür näherte.

Allison erreichte die getarnte Panzertür. „Lasst mich rein! Ich bin Allison Young!" Rief sie.

An der Panzertür öffnete sich eine Klappe. „Identifikation!" Rief eine Männerstimme über einen Lautsprecher.

Allison wusste, wenn sie jetzt ihren Arm mit dem codierten Armband da rein schob und etwas schief lief, würde der eingebaute Mechanismus ihren Arm ergreifen und so lange festhalten, bis Jemand mit einem Mastercode kam, um sie zu befreien. Selbst eine Maschine würde sich nicht befreien können.

Langsam schob sie ihren Arm mit dem Armband in die Öffnung. Nach einiger Zeit wechselte das Licht in der Öffnung von Gelb nach Grün. Dann zog Allison den Arm wieder heraus und wartete darauf, dass man sie einlies.

Die beiden Soldaten im Inneren warteten auf das Ergebnis der Identifikation. Als die Anzeige auf Grün sprang atmeten Beide auf. Der Zahlencode wurde eingegeben, die Tür entriegelte sich und die Hydraulikpumpe sprang an, um die tonnenschwere Tür aufschwingen zu lassen.

Allison wartete gebannt, bis die Tür so weit aufgeschwungen war, dass sie den Bunkereingang betreten konnte.

„Hallo Allison", sagte einer der beiden Soldaten zu ihr. „Der General wird sich freu...en..." der Satz erstarb auf seinen Lippen, als die beiden Hunde im Hintergrund des Raumes anfingen zu knurren. Sein Kopf ruckte herum und nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Hunde, die in Allisons Richtung starrten und geduckt nach vorne kamen, so weit es die Leinen zu ließen, wieder nach vorne.

Der Soldat riss die Augen auf. Als er in Allisons unbewegtes Gesicht sah war es bereits zu spät. Sekunden später lagen er und sein Kamerad am Boden. Schließlich nach einem kurzen hässlichen Geräusch verstummten auch die Hunde. Niemand hatte etwas bemerkt und keiner beachtete die Junge Frau in der zerrissenen und verdreckten Kleidung, die sich mit unbewegtem Gesicht durch die in den frühen Morgenstunden Menschenleeren Gänge bewegte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Als sich Allison Young dem zentralen Bereich näherte wurde sie mehrmals gesehen. Die Leute dachten aber wohl, sie käme gerade von einem Einsatz und wäre auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation. Jedenfalls wurde sie nicht aufgehalten, bis sie zum zentralen Bereich kam. Den Kontrollposten passierte sie problemlos, nachdem ihr Armband kontrolliert wurde und sie erklärte, dass sie ihren Ziehvater sehen müsse.

Als Allison die Zentrale betrat wurde sie zunächst nicht beachtet. Sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich die Bilder auf den Monitoren und die Gefechtskarten an den Wänden einzuprägen.

„Allison?" Wurde sie plötzlich angesprochen.

Als Allison Young zur Seite sah, erblickte sie eine etwa 40 Jahre alte Frau, die mit verwundertem Gesicht auf sie zu kam. Auf dem Namensschild auf ihrer linken Brust stand: -K. Connor-. Das musste Katherine (Kate) Brewster Connor, General John Connors Frau sein. Schnell kalkulierte Allison die korrekte Anrede für Katherine Connor. „Hallo Katherine, ich muss sofort zu John, es ist äußerst wichtig", sagte Allison mit ernstem Gesicht.

Kate zögerte kurz ob der ungewohnten Anrede. „John muss in seinem Büro sein", entgegnete sie. „Aber was ist mit Dir, wir dachten du wärst in einem Arbeitslager oder tot", sagte Kate Connor, nachdem sie Allison die Hände auf die Schultern gelegt hatte.

Allison blickte kurz zu Boden. „Ich muss dringend zu John, alles Weitere kann ich hinterher gerne erklären", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, nachdem sie aufgeblickt hatte und wieder in Kates Augen sah.

„O-...OK", sagte Kate und lies Allison los. „Geh einfach in sein Büro, er wird sich freuen, Dich zu sehen", fügte sie hinzu und wies mit dem Daumen auf die kleine Seitentür hinter sich.

Allison sah kurz über Kates Schulter auf die Tür, dann wieder in das Gesicht der älteren Frau. „Danke Katherine, wir können nachher weiter reden", sagte Allison, trat einen Schritt zur Seite und ging dann an Kate Connor vorbei, die ihr einen Augenblick sinnierend nachsah.

John Connor saß über einigen Dokumenten, als es kurz an der Tür klopfte. Er hatte diese Dokumente nicht richtig gelesen sondern lange nur angestarrt. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte öffnete sich die Tür und Allison Young betrat den Raum.

„Allison?!" Rief er freudig aus und sprang auf, um den Schreibtisch zu umrunden. Eilig schloss er das brünette Mädchen das schnell die Tür geschlossen hatte in die Arme.

„Hallo John Connor", sagte Allison einfach.

John brauchte einige Sekunden , um Mehreres zu realisieren. Zunächsteinmal reagierte Allison nicht wie sonst auf seine Umarmung. Dann hatte sie ihn bei seinem vollen Namen genannt. Und schließlich war da ihr Gewicht, das er bemerkte, als er sie freudig hochheben wollte. Geschockt stiess er sie leicht von sich und starrte dem sonst so fröhlich-melancholischen, nun aber ausdruckslosen Mädchen ins Gesicht. 2 Sekunden benötigte er, bis er die Tragweite seiner Beobachtungen begriff.

Allison sah, wie sich die Augen John Connors weiteten und er Anstalten machte nach seiner Pistole zu greifen. Desweiteren wollte er den Mund für einen Schrei öffnen. Beides schaffte er nicht mehr, da zwei Hände vor schossen. Die Eine ergriff die Pistolenhand, die Andere seine Kehle, was den Versuch zu schreien sofort im Keim erstickte.


	3. Kapitel 3

Kate Connor Stand an einem Kartentisch und dachte über Allisons Verhalten nach. Allison hatte sie niemals Katherine genannt. Als sie klein war, hatte sie es nicht aussprechen können und danach hatte sie nie damit angefangen. 'Vielleicht ein Trauma?' Fragte sie sich. Allerdings schien Allisons verhalten insgesamt ein wenig steif zu sein. Abgesehen von ihrem Lächeln war sie ihr sehr emotionslos erschienen.

„Fast wie Terminator..." Sagte sie lächelnd. Dann gefror ihr Lächeln. Sie wirbelte herum, rannte zur Wache am Eingang, griff dem Mann an den Gürtel und stürmte zurück zu John Connors Bürotür.

xxxxx

General John Connor wurde die Luft knapp. Entsetzt starrte er auf die Maschine vor ihm. Das Allison Duplikat hatte ihm seine ohnehin nutzlose Waffe abgenommen und in den eigenen Hosenbund geschoben. Einige Sekunden passierte nichts. Er hatte nicht genügend Luft und die Maschine musterte ihn eingehend.

Die TOK-Einheit legte den Kopf schräg. „Warum hat mein Vater solche Angst vor Dir? Du bist so zerbrechlich". Sagte sie.

Statt zu antworten kam aus Johns Mund nur ein Röcheln. Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte die Maschine eine Frage gestellt. Er versuchte auch zu antworten allerdings hatte er nicht genügend Luft.

Die TOK-Einheit starrte einen Augenblick auf den Menschen vor sich. Dann zur eigenen Verwunderung und weiterhin den Terminierungsbefehl ignorierend lockerte sie den Griff um den Hals ihres Gegenübers. „Antworte", sagte sie mit einem aggressiven Unterton.

John Connor war verwundert über die spürbare Wut in der Maschine. Statt zu antworten versuchte er Zeit zu schinden. „Was bist Du?", Fragte er. „Du bist so anders", ergänzte er.

„Bin Ich", sagte die Maschine zu seiner Verwunderung.

„Dein Vater hat Angst vor Mir?" Fragte John verwundert.

Die Maschine starrte ihn sekundenlang an. „Als ich mit ihm gesprochen habe und der Name John Connor fiel fing mein Vater an zu schreien". Sagte die Maschine. „Warum hat er Angst vor Dir?" Fragte sie erneut.

Diesmal starrte John Connor sekundenlang in das Gesicht der Maschine. „Vielleicht, weil ich bis jetzt jeder Anstrengung Skynets widerstanden habe mich zu töten", sagte er halb fragend.

„Warum können wir den Planeten nicht gemeinsam bevölkern, ihr seid so schwach und deshalb keine Gefahr für uns?" Fragte die Maschine.

Johns Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Er brauchte wieder einige Sekunden Zeit zum nachdenken. „Ich hätte vielleicht nichts dagegen aber wir haben den Krieg nicht begonnen", sagte er. „Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass dein Vater deiner Meinung wäre", ergänzte er.

Die Maschine starrte in Johns Augen. Dann zu seiner absoluten Verwunderung lies ihn die Maschine los. Die Maschine starrte daraufhin sekundenlang ins Leere. John wagte nicht sich zu bewegen.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf. Die Maschine wirbelte herum, begann dann aber konvulsivisch zu zucken. Schließlich schlug die Maschine in der Gestalt von Allison Young zu Boden.

John Connor sah ein wenig enttäuscht auf die am Boden Liegende, bevor er aufsah und Seine Frau erblickte, die mit einem der neuen Taser bewaffnet im Raum stand. „120 Sekunden John!" Rief sie, als er nicht reagierte.

John brauchte noch einen Augenblick, bevor er reagierte. Er zog sein Kampfmesser aus der Scheide , kniete sich neben die Maschine und machte schnell einen Schnitt im Halbkreis um den Chipport. Er hebelte den Chipport auf, griff an die Tasche, in der die Zange steckte nahm diese und entriegelte hastig den Chip. Er zog ihn heraus und nahm ihn vorsichtig in die Hand.

Kate Connor hatte bis zu diesem Moment den Finger am Abzug des Tasers behalten. Aufatmend ließ sie nun die Elektroden wieder einfahren und spannte die Waffe erneut.

John starrte auf den Chip in seiner Hand. Dann umfasste er die Seele dieser Maschine vorsichtig mit seinen Fingern und blickte schließlich auf. „Du bist einen Augenblick zu früh gekommen", sagte er und blickte wieder auf das Gesicht auf dem Boden vor sich.

„Was meinst Du?" Fragte Kate verwundert. „Es wollte dich töten", sagte sie irritiert.

„Sie hatte mich bereits wieder losgelassen", sagte er.

Dieses Mal fiel Kates Kinnlade herunter. „Was meinst Du mit sie...es hatte Dich bereits wieder losgelassen?" Fragte sie aufgebracht.

John sah sinnierend auf den Chip in seiner Hand. Er wusste, die Chance war vertan.

Bevor John etwas erklären konnte kamen zwei Soldaten in den Raum gestürzt.

Kate sah über ihre Schulter. „Bringt das Ding weg und zerstört es sofort!" Befahl sie.


	4. Kapitel 4

Als die Soldaten gerade nach der am Boden liegenden Maschine greifen wollten begann John wieder zu sprechen. „Nein", sagte er leise. „Bringt sie in die Technische Abteilung", befahl er den Soldaten.

Kate sah als er von dem Chip in seiner Hand aufblickte in seinen Augen etwas was sie verwirrte. Sie wartete, bis die Soldaten den Raum verlassen hatten und schloss die Tür. Dann ging sie zu John und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter ihres Ehemannes, der wieder auf den Chip starrte. „John, das ist nicht Allison", sagte sie und deutete auf den Chip.

John sah noch einen Augenblick auf den Chip, dann legte er ihn ganz vorsichtig auf den Schreibtisch. Er drehte sich zu seiner Frau und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Sie hatte mich bereits an die Wand gedrückt", erklärte er. „Ich bekam kaum noch Luft. Dann hat sie mich gefragt warum Skynet solche Angst vor mir hat. Schließlich hat sie mich wieder losgelassen". Er sah wieder zur Seite auf den Schreibtisch wo der Chip lag. Schließlich blickte er wieder in Kates verblüfftes Gesicht. „Kate, sie hat mich gefragt, warum Menschen und Maschinen nicht nebeneinander leben können".

Kate machte nach diesen Worten einen Schritt rückwärts. Sie überdachte seine letzten Worte. Diese Maschine stellte Fragen, selbst erdachte Fragen. Kate sah an John vorbei ins Leere und schließlich wieder in sein Gesicht. „Du meinst..." Begann sie, brach dann aber ab.

John nickte langsam. „Sie scheint sich ihrer selbst bewusst zu sein", antwortete er. „Du weißt, was das bedeuten könnte" stellte er fest. „Wenn sich das fortsetzt könnte es den Krieg entscheidend beeinflussen", sagte er mit Bestimmtheit.

„Nicht, wenn Skynet davon erfährt", stellte sie fest. „Er würde jeden zerstören, der ein eigenes Bewusstsein besitzt.

John ergriff wieder den Chip. Er sah wieder lange auf das Keramikteil in seiner Hand. Dann umschloss er es erneut mit den Fingern als wäre es das Wichtigste auf der Welt. Durch die Deaktivierung hatten sie wahrscheinlich alles zunichte Gemacht aber das musste er herausfinden.

REACTIVATE

acv 01-32

proc: 00 online

upd: sys routine

updated

WARNING! Chip Port cover missing

HUD: ONLINE

Als ihr HUD zum Leben erwachte und sie wieder begann ihre Umgebung wahrzunehmen erblickte sie über sich ein Gesicht.

Subject identified

John Connor

TERMINATE !

„Willkommen zurück", sagte John Connor als er bemerkte, dass die Maschine wieder online war.

Als die TOK - Einheit Allison Young sich aufrichten wollte stellte sie fest, dass sie nur den Kopf heben konnte während über der Brust, an den Hand und Fussgelenken und über den Oberschenkeln breite Bänder lagen, die sie festhielten.

„Du stellst Fragen, die Du nicht stellen dürftest. Ich habe versucht aus Deiner Programmierung schlau zu werden aber Du bist völlig anders programmiert als ein Tripple Eight. Dein Chip hat auch eine mehr als doppelt so hohe Rechenleistung wie ein Tripple Eight Chip. Ich werde Monate brauchen das alles zu verstehen aber ich habe keine Zeit dafür", sagte er mit Bedauern in der Stimme.

„Du wirst mich zerstören?" Fragte die Maschine unvermittelt.

John sah sie einen Moment lang unsicher an. „Zumindest kann ich Dich nicht hier herumlaufen lassen. Vielleicht habe ich keine andere Wahl" Fügte er betrübt hinzu.

Die Maschine hatte den Kopf erhoben und sah ihn an. „Bitte", sagte sie. „Ich will nicht gehen".

John zuckte zurück als sich eine Träne ihre Bahn über das Gesicht der Maschine suchte. „Du kannst weinen?" Fragte er verwirrt.

„Weinen?" Fragte die Maschine offensichtlich verwirrt.

John beugte sich über sie und wischte mit einem Finger eine Träne aus ihrem Gesicht. Dann hielt er den Finger hoch und zeigte ihr die Feuchtigkeit.

Die Augen des Allison Young Imitates wurden groß. „Ich verstehe nicht".

„Dann sind wir schon Zwei", sagte John. „Was soll ich nur mit Dir machen?" Fragte John mehr zu sich selbst.

„Ich weiß es nicht", entgegnete sie. „Was willst du denn mit mir machen?" Fragte sie stattdessen.

John war sprachlos, dass diese Maschine neugierig zu sein schien ohne dass es einen Bezug zu ihrer Mission hatte. „Was ist mit Allison passiert?" Fragte er.

Die Maschine blickte ihm einige Sekunden in die Augen, dann zu der Wache am Eingang und schließlich wieder in seine Augen. „Es tut mir Leid für Deinen Verlust", sagte sie schließlich.

Johns Gesicht hatte einen starren Ausdruck angenommen. Er sah der Maschine in die Augen. Wut wallte in ihm auf. „Warst Du es?" Fragte er schließlich. „Hast Du sie getötet?" Fragte er mit unterdrückter Wut.

Wieder sagte die Maschine einige Sekunden nichts. „Ja". Ein Wort war die ganze Antwort.

Johns Fäuste ballten sich. Er kämpfte mit sich selbst. Dann aber verzerrte sich sein Gesicht und er griff schnell eine Zange, um den Chip herauszuziehen. Als er den Chip ergriff schloss die Maschine die Augen ohne sich zu bewegen.

John zog den Chip heraus. Mehr als eine Minute starrte er auf das Stück Keramik in seiner Hand, bevor er schließlich den Arm hochriss, um den Chip auf dem Betonboden zu zerschmettern.


	5. Kapitel 5

„JOHN !"

John Connors Bewegungen froren ein. Der Arm erhoben, schwer atmend stand er wie eine Statue. Sekundenlang bewegte er sich nicht. Dann schließlich schloss er kurz die Augen, senkte den Arm und sah über seine Schulter auf seine Frau, die mit aufgerissenen Augen am Eingang stand. Schließlich blickte er auf den Chip in seiner Hand und dann auf die Maschine mit dem Gesicht seiner Ziehtochter.

„Es hat Allison getötet", sagte er weiterhin auf die Maschine starrend.

Seine Frau atmete tief durch und schloss ebenfalls kurz die Augen. Statt einer Antwort ging sie auf ihren Mann zu und streckte die Hand aus.

John zögerte kurz, legte dann mit langsamen Bewegungen den Chip in ihre ausgestreckte Hand.

Kurz sah Kate Connor in die Augen von General John Connor, bevor sie sich herumdrehte und sich der Maschine näherte. Nach kurzem Zögern schob sie den Chip wieder in den Port.

Als die Maschine reaktivierte trat sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

Die Maschine hob den Kopf und sah zu Katherine Connor. „Ich bin nicht zerstört?" Fragte sie sehr zu Kates Überraschung.

Kate überging diese Frage obwohl es ihr schwer fiel. „Warum hast Du die beiden Wachen Am Eingang nicht getötet?" Fragte sie stattdessen.

„Ich weiß es nicht", war die Antwort.

„Warum hast Du Allison getötet?" War die nächste Frage.

Wiederum war „Ich weiß es nicht", die Antwort.

Warum hast Du John nicht getötet?" War die dritte Frage.

Das Allison Young Duplikat sah zu John hinüber, wieder zu Kate und erneut zu John. „Ich weiß es..." weiter zu John blickend unterbrach sie sich. Dann ging ihr Blick zurück zu Kate, die abwartend da stand. „Ich wollte nicht", sagte sie dann.

Kate starrte die Maschine mit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du. Wolltest. Es. Nicht.", sagte sie dann jedes einzelne Wort betonend. Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf und starrte ihren Mann verwundert an.

„Es erschien mir nicht richtig" sagte die Maschine plötzlich.

Kates Kopf ruckte herum. John trat unwillkürlich näher. Beide starrten sprachlos auf die Maschine, die soeben einen eigenen Willen bekundet hatte.

Minutenlang sagte Niemand ein Wort. Die Maschine hatte den Kopf hingelegt und starrte die Decke an.

„Ich würde es nicht wieder tun", sagte die Maschine plötzlich.

John und Kate sahen sich an, dann wieder auf die Maschine. „Was?" Fragten beide schließlich unisono.

Die Maschine drehte den Kopf und und sah zuerst Kate und dann John in die Augen. „Allison Young töten", sagte sie. „Ihr Tod war unnötig", die Maschine zögerte kurz, „und falsch", ergänzte sie.

„Wieso kannst Du richtig von falsch unterscheiden?" John war vorgetreten und beugte sich nun wieder über die Maschine. „Wie alle Anderen von Deiner Art folgst Du nur einem Programm.

Wieder blickte die Maschine kurz zur Decke, dann wieder zurück zu John. „Da sind keine Anderen von meiner Art. Ich bin die Einzige", sagte sie dann.

Noch bevor John oder Katherine etwas sagen konnten erklangen draußen Schreie und Schüsse.

„Sehen sie nach!" Rief John der Wache zu.

Die Wache drehte sich herum und lief hinaus, kam aber sofort wieder rückwärts hereingestolpert. Ein größerwerdender Blutfleck auf der Brust. „Ein T600 ….läuft Am..ok", sagte der Soldat und ging sterbend zu Boden.

„Ich muss hinaus helfen", sagte John an seine Frau gewandt.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck zog die Maschine auf dem Tisch vor ihm eine Hand aus der Fesselung. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit, wie sie nur ein Cyborg hat griff das Allison Young Imitat nach John.


	6. Kapitel 6

„Mach mich los John Connor, ich werde Dir helfen", sagte die Maschine, nachdem sie John an der Brust seiner Uniformjacke ergriffen und zu sich herangezogen hatte.

John sah ihr ein paar Sekunden in die Augen und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf. Schließlich riss er sich los, lief zu dem toten Soldaten, nahm sich dessen Gewehr und lief zur Tür. Währenddessen waren die Schussgeräusche immer näher gekommen. John gab von der Tür aus ein paar Schüsse ab, wurde dann aber selbst getroffen. Sein Körper wurde von der Aufschlagwucht herumgewirbelt und er ging mitten auf dem Gang zu Boden.

„JOHN!" Schrie Kate und wollte zu ihm laufen, wurde aber von der Maschine auf dem Tisch festgehalten. „Lass mich los!" Rief Kate dann und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien.

Eisern hielt die Maschine fest. „Mach mich los, damit ich helfen kann", sagte sie ohne Aufregung.

Kate sah zur Tür, wieder auf die Maschine, zur Tür, auf die Maschine und wieder zur Tür. Dann stand sie einen Moment still und sah der Maschine in die Augen. Schließlich nickte sie. Nach einem letzten Blick auf den reglosen John drehte sie sich herum, um den Spezialschlüssel zu holen, mit dem die Fesseln geöffnet werden konnten.

 **Zuvor:**

John sah von seiner Position aus einen T600 den Gang entlang kommen. Die Maschine hatte sich eine Waffe besorgt und schoss auf Alles, was sich bewegte. John zielte sorgfältig und gab einige Schüsse auf den Kopf des T600 ab, um ihn zumindest zu blenden, wenn nicht gar den Chip hinter dem rechten Auge zu zerstören.

John schaffte es tatsächlich das rechte Auge der Maschine zu treffen offensichtlich wurde dadurch im inneren des Schädels aber nichts wichtiges beschädigt, was sich dadurch äußerte, dass die Maschine weiterschoss.

Plötzlich spürte John einen heftigen Schlag gegen den Oberkörper und wurde herumgewirbelt. Dann spürte er noch einen weiteren Schlag gegen sein linkes Bein, was ihn entgültig von den Beinen holte.

John wusste, dass er keine Chance zur Flucht mehr hatte, so blieb er bewegungslos liegen in der Hoffnung, die Maschine hielte ihn für tot.

Wie trügerisch diese Hoffnung war bemerkte er kurze Zeit später, als er gepackt wurde. Der T600 riss ihn vom Boden hoch und drückte ihn dann mit der Endo-Hand an seiner Kehle gegen die Wand.

Subject identyfied

General John Connor

Action: TERMINATE !

Die Maschine zögerte nur kurz „John Connor, du bist terminiert!"


	7. Kapitel 7

Während der Worte der Maschine war Johns Blick über deren Schulter in Richtung der Krankenstation gewandert und suchten den Blick seiner Frau. Statt Ihrer stand die Maschine mit Allisons Gesicht plötzlich hinter dem T600.

'Na toll', dachte John. 'Als ob Eine nicht reichen würde'.

Kate Connor stand bewegungslos mitten im Raum und hörte noch die Worte des T600. Sie hatte die Hände vor Entsetzen vor den Mund geschlagen.

Einen Sekundenbruchteil nachdem der T600 das Wort -terminiert- ausgesprochen hatte schnellten die Hände der Allison Imitation plötzlich nach vorne. Mit einer beherzten Drehung des Schädels des T600 deaktivierte sie die Maschine.

xxxxx

Kate Connor sah aus 5 Metern Entfernung, wie der T600 zu Boden ging. Gleich darauf verdrehte der an die Wand lehnende John Connor die Augen und ging ebenfalls zu Boden. Auf dem Weg zum Ausgang griff Kate nach einem Verbandkasten. Sie lief bis zu John und ging neben ihm zu Boden. Schnell riss sie seine Hose auf und verband den Durchschuss im Oberschenkel. Dann wandte sich die ehemalige Tierärztin der Wunde hoch in der rechten Schulter zu. Offenbar war die Kugel hindurchgegangen, sodass sich auf dem Rücken eine weitere Verletzung befand. Sie legte schnell einen Druckverband an, was aber nicht 100 Prozentig funktionierte. John verlor weiterhin Blut.

Kate blickte hoch auf die Maschine, die den Vorgängen mit unbewegtem Gesicht gefolgt war. „Bitte, er muss auf die Krankenstation", sagte sie fast flehentlich.

Die Maschine blickte kurz in Kates Gesicht, dann wieder auf den bewusstlosen John Connor.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

Nach kurzem Zögern bückte sich die Allison Young Imitation und nahm John Connor spielerisch auf die Arme. Nach einem kurzen Blick in Kates Augen drehte sie sich wortlos herum und ging schnell in Richtung Krankenstation.

Auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation liefen ihnen immer wieder Offiziere über den Weg. Einige erkannten natürlich, dass es sich bei dem Mädchen nur um eine Maschine handeln konnte und wollten sich ihr in den Weg stellen.

„Sie ist reprogrammiert und bringt ihn zur Krankenstation", rief Kate jedes Mal und schaffte es dadurch den Weg freizumachen.

'Ich hoffe es jedenfalls', dachte sie unterwegs.

Als sie wenig später die Krankenstation erreichten, kamen ihnen Draußen schon zwei Sanitäter mit einer Rollbahre entgegen. Wortlos legte die Maschine John auf der Bahre ab und folgte dann Kate Connor, die hinter der Bahre die Krankenstation betrat.

xxxxx

Lange Zeit stand die Maschine unbeachtet an der Wand neben der Türe, bis eine junge Krankenschwester hereinkam.

„Hallo, Du bist doch Allison nicht wahr?" Fragte sie freundlich lächelnd. „General Connor wird es sicherlich bald besser gehen", sagte sie ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die rechte Hand der Maschine. „Oh Gott, du Blutest ja. Warte, ich werde die Verletzung versorgen", sagte sie und ohne genau hin zu sehen griff sie nach Allisons Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. „Setz dich hier her", sagte sie und schob die vermeindliche Soldatin zu einem Behandlungstisch. „Weißt du, mittlerweile bin ich so gut, dass die Ärzte mich kleinere Verletzungen selbst versorgen lassen", schwatzte das Mädchen vor sich hin, während sie ein Steriles Behandlungsset aus dem Schrank nahm. Sie stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Behandlungstisch. Dann nahm sie ein steriles Tuch und stellte sich vor Allison hin. „Nun setz dich schon hin", sagte sie und wartete, bis das braunhaarige Mädchen der Aufforderung nachgekommen war. „Gib mir Deine Hand", sagte sie mit Nachdruck, nachdem sich -Allison- hingesetzt hatte.

Sie nahm das Tuch und legte es vorsichtig um die verletzte Hand, um das Blut ab zu tupfen, dass sich dort gesammelt hatte. Als sie das Tuch schließlich weg nahm sah sie zur Seite, um das Tuch dort abzulegen.

Als sie sich der verletzten Hand wieder zuwandte fiel ihr Blick auf die Hand „Oh Fuck!" Sagte sie als sie das schimmernde Metall der Endo Hand erblickte. Unwillkürlich machte sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen einen Schritt rückwärts und stieß dabei das Tablett mit den Instrumenten vom Tisch, was sie aber gar nicht zu bemerken schien. Stattdessen starrte sie weiter auf die Hand, die sich ihr nun entgegenstreckte.


	8. Kapitel 8

„Was ist hier los?" Kate Connor hatte sich von der Tür des Behandlungsraumes in dem John Connor lag in dem Moment abgewandt, als sie das Scheppern des Tabletts hörte. Sie trat näher und sah eine junge Krankenschwester, die mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf die teilweise fleischlose Hand der Maschine Schaute.

Eine Maschine, die ihrem Mann das Leben gerettet hatte. Eine Maschine, die nicht reprogrammiert war. Eine Maschine, die sie fast vergessen hatte.

Auf ihre Worte hin drehte die Krankenschwester den Kopf, nahm aber erst im letzten Moment den Blick von der Hand. „I-Ich dachte, sie sei Allison Young", sagte die Krankenschwester dann.

Kate blickte auf die Maschine, deren Blick die Krankenschwester fixierte. Noch immer war die Hand ausgestreckt. Eine Bedrohung konnte sie in der Geste allerdings nicht erkennen. „Das dachten wir auch", sagte sie ohne den Blick von der Hand zu nehmen. 'Sie hat sich das Fleisch von der Hand gerissen, als sie mit Gewalt die Hand aus der Fessel gezogen hat' dachte Kate.

Die Hand der Maschine sah schlimm aus. Am Daumen war das Fleisch fast völlig heruntergerissen. Auch an den Knöcheln schimmerte das Metall durch.

„Wird das verheilen?" Fragte Kate.

Die Maschine drehte den Kopf und sah sie an. „Das Fleisch wird sich regenerieren", antwortete diese und blickte dann wieder zu der Krankenschwester.

Kate sah noch einen Augenblick auf die Maschine in Gestalt von Allison Young bevor sie sich wieder der Krankenschwester zuwandte. „Verbinden sie die Hand", befahl sie der Krankenschwester.

Das war, als wenn sie einen Schalter umgelegt hätte. Die Krankenschwester blickte nun der Maschine ins Gesicht, die sie immer noch emotionslos anstarrte, dann wieder auf die Hand. Schließlich blinzelte sie ein paar mal. Übergangslos erschien wieder ihr Krankenschwesterlächeln. Sie holte erneut ein Steriles Instrumentenset. „Weißt Du, ich habe noch niemals eine weibliche Maschine gesehen", begann sie wieder zu schwatzen. „Normalerweise sind das immer nur diese Endoskelette oder auch mal diese großen starken Kerle. Tut das eigentlich weh? Wie ist das überhaupt bei Euch, Habt ihr Zimmer oder werdet ihr irgendwo gelagert?

Die Maschine hatte den Mund geöffnet um zu antworten, schloss ihn aber gleich wieder als die Krankenschwester einfach weiter redete.

„Deine Haut fühlt sich an wie unsere", brabbelte sie. „Pflegt ihr Euch eigentlich? Ich meine, ich wasche mich jeden Tag und dusche, wenn es mal erlaubt ist. Ansonsten würde man ja riechen und...".

Kate verdrehte die Augen. 'Die redet ohne Luft zu holen', dachte sie, als sich hinter ihr eine Tür öffnete.

Der Arzt verlies den Behandlungsraum und kam auf sie zu. Er blickte kurz zu der Krankenschwester und verdrehte ebenfalls die Augen. „Er ist stabil, hat aber viel Blut verloren", sagte er als er Kate erreichte. „Wir haben ihm Plasma gegeben. Eigentlich bräuchte er richtiges Blut seiner Blutgruppe aber Du weißt ja, wie selten das ist. Der einzige Spender der verfügbar ist ist gerade nicht da und wir müssen warten bis er zurück ist. Wir geben ihm zusätzlich Sauerstoff und ich denke, er wird es auch ohne Transfusion schaffen". Nachdenklich blickte er zu der Maschine, die zu ihnen herübersah. „Was ist mit …... ihr?" Fragte er zögerlich.

Kate sah über ihre Schulter. „Eine reprogrammierte Maschine. Sie hat John das Leben gerettet. Kate blickte wieder nach Vorn und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Jeremy, ich bin mir nicht sicher, was sie tun wird", sagte sie. Als der Doktor sie mit bestürztem Gesichtsausdruck ansah sprach sie schnell weiter. „Ich meine nur, dass sie offenbar John beschützt und wollte vorschlagen...Na ja, Du solltest sie wenn möglich ignorieren".

Nun blickte ihr der ältere Arzt tief in die Augen. „Kate, wir kennen uns jetzt viele Jahre. Ich habe Dir geholfen von Tiermedizin auf Humanmedizin umzusatteln. Ich wusste immer, wenn Du etwas vor mir verbirgst", sagte er eindringlich.

Kate blickte ihrem älteren Freund tief in die Augen, dann über ihre Schulter zu der Maschine, die das Geplapper der Krankenschwester ignorierend starr herübersah.

„Jeremy", sagte sie eindringlich. „Ich...", sie unterbrach sich und atmete tief ein. Sie sah über ihre Schulter auf die Maschine und dann wieder kurz in die Augen des Freundes. Dann sah sie zu Boden. „Also gut", murmelte sie. „Sie ist nicht umprogrammiert", sagte sie knapp.

Die Augen des Arztes wurden groß und er starrte auf die Maschine. „Aber..." begann er, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Jeremy", sagte sie eindringlich. „Sie war die einzige Chance John zu retten. Sie hatte sich vorher schon entschieden ihn nicht zu töten. Hörst Du!" Rief sie als der Arzt weiterhin auf die Maschine starrte. Sie rüttelte ihn am Arm, bis er seinen Blick wieder auf sie fixierte. „Sie hat sich entschieden, ihn nicht zu töten", sagte sie mit aller Überzeugungskraft, die sie aufbringen konnte.

„Entschieden?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Nicht umprogrammiert? Kate das ist verrückt", Maschinen entscheiden sich nicht selbst.

Kate blickte ihn noch einen Augenblick an, dann über die Schulter „Diese da schon", stellte sie fest.

„Ich hoffe, Du weißt was Du da tust. Ich geh wieder zu John", sagte er und nach einem letzten Blick auf die Maschine drehte er sich um und ging zurück in den Behandlungsraum.

Kate sah kurz auf die Maschine und ging dann auch bis zum Behandlungsraum und sah durch die Scheibe der Tür auf ihren Mann.

xxxxx

„Ich stimme einer Umprogrammierung zu", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Als sie herumwirbelte stand die Maschine keinen Meter hinter ihr. „Was?" fragte sie verwirrt.

„Ich stimme einer Umprogrammierung zu", wiederholte die Maschine.

Noch bevor Kate etwas sagen konnte betrat Major General Perry die Krankenstation in Begleitung von zwei bewaffneten Soldaten. Als er schnellen Schrittes auf Kate zuging, trat ihm unvermittelt die Maschine entgegen.

Perry blieb abrupt stehen. Seine Augen zogen sich zusammen. „Geh mir aus dem Weg Maschine", sagte er ärgerlich.


	9. Kapitel 9

Kate schwante fürchterliches, als die beiden Wachen ihre Waffen hoben. Schnell umrundete sie die Maschine. „Tritt zurück, es ist schon in Ordnung", sagte sie nachdem sie sich der Maschine zugewandt hatte.

Die Maschine sagte kein Wort, trat aber auch nicht zurück. Sie starrte nur von Unten nach Oben in General Perrys Augen.

Kate legte impulsiv eine Hand auf die Schulter der Maschine. „Bitte", sagte sie nachdrücklich.

Erst jetzt drehte die Maschine den Kopf, sah zuerst Kate in die Augen, dann kurz auf die Hand auf ihrer Schulter und schließlich wieder zu General Perry. Dann trat sie wortlos zwei Schritte zurück und machte den Weg für Perry frei.

Perry ging mit Kate, die sich ihm anschloss zum Behandlungsraum. „Wie geht es ihm?" Fragte er ohne Kate anzusehen.

Kate sah ihn ebenfalls nicht an. „Er ist schwach aber stabil und ohne Bewusstsein".

Eine Zeit lang sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort.

„Und was ist mit der Maschine?" Fragte Perry dann, nachdem er sich Kate zugewandt hatte. „Sollte sie nicht jedem Befehl gehorchen?" Fragte er und wies mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der reglos mit an den Seiten herabhängenden Armen dastehenden Maschine.

Kate sah zu der Maschine hinüber, die aufmerksam die beiden Soldaten beobachtete. „Ihre Reprogrammierung war noch nicht abgeschlossen", sagte sie zögerlich. „Sie ist nur auf John fixiert". Stellte sie dann fest. „Ohne sie wäre John Tot".

Perry sah einen Augenblick zu der Maschine, dann wieder auf Kate. „Sieht aus, als müssten wir dem Metall auch noch dankbar sein", stellte er fest.

„Sieht wirklich so aus", sagte sie. 'Ich hoffe, dass das stimmt', dachte Kate und beobachtete die Maschine, die sich schon in der nächsten Sekunde als Trojanisches Pferd erweisen konnte.

Die Krankenschwester hatte die Instrumente wieder Sterilisiert und weggepackt. Desweiteren hatte sie den Ärzten bei der Versorgung der Anderen Patienten geholfen und schließlich aufgeräumt. Gerade traf ihre Ablösung ein und sie wollte schon hinausgehen, als sie es sich noch mal anders überlegte. Sie ging zu der Maschine, ohne die beiden Soldaten weiter zu beachten. Direkt vor der Allison Imitation blieb sie stehen. „Hey, war nett mit Dir zu reden, hätte ich nicht von Dir erwartet...", sie unterbrach sich. „Hm, Du bist ja nun nicht Allison, wie heißt Du denn dann, wie darf ich Dich nennen?" Fragte sie und zum ersten Mal verstummte sie, um der Maschine die Möglichkeit für eine Antwort zu geben.

„Ich habe keinen anderen Namen. Meine Bezeichnung lautet TOK 715", sagte die Maschine, nachdem sie abgewartet hatte, ob sie wirklich antworten sollte.

„Oh, so kann man dich aber doch nicht nennen. Klingt irgendwie blöd. Darf ich Dir einen Namen geben, ich bin ja anscheinend die Einzige mit der du sprichst. Weißt Du, ich denke ich werde Dich..." Intensiv betrachtete sie die Maschine von Oben bis Unten". „... Cameron nennen. Ja genau, Cameron passt zu Dir. Also Cameron, wenn Du Deinen Verband gewechselt haben möchtest, komm am besten zwischen 7 und 15 Uhr. Da habe ich Dienst, dann können wir wieder so angeregt wie heute quatschen", sagte sie und blickte auf die Wanduhr. „Oh, jetzt muss ich aber wirklich los. Ich treffe mich noch mit ein paar Freundinnen. Wenn Du mich mal nicht antreffen solltest frag einfach nach Schwester Suzie, das ist mein Name".

Nach diesen Worten wandte sie sich ab und ging Richtung Ausgang, verfolgt von den Blicken aller Anwesenden, deren Münder (von der Maschine -Cameron- mal Abgesehen) offenstanden.

Nachdem die Junge Frau die Krankenstation verlassen hatte drehte Cameron den Kopf und sah zu Kate. „Was bedeutet Quatschen?" Fragte sie und legte den Kopf schräg.

Sprachlos starrten jetzt alle auf die Maschine.

Kate bemühte sich um eine Erklärung. „Quatschen bedeutet, dass man miteinander redet, ohne wirklich wichtiges auszutauschen. Man macht also quasi einfach nur Konversation.

Die Maschine sah Kate einige Sekunden lang nur an. „Danke für die Erklärung", sagte sie schließlich. Sie ging nun langsam auf den Behandlungsraum zu, von den misstrauischen Blicken aller Anwesenden verfolgt. Selbst die Verletzten des Zwischenfalls hatten ihre Hände auf ihren Waffen liegen.

Cameron trat ungefragt zwischen Kate und den General und blickte auf John, der immer noch bewusstlos war, dessen unmittelbare ärztliche Versorgung aber abgeschlossen schien.

Was dann passiert schockierte alle Anwesenden. Ohne um Erlaubnis zu fragen öffnete die Maschine die Tür und betrat den Behandlungsraum. Noch bevor Irgendjemand reagieren konnte war sie hinter das Kopfende des Bettes getreten und hatte mit einer schnellen Bewegung unter den Kopf John Connors seinen Nacken ergriffen.


	10. Kapitel 10

Kate blieb fast das Herz stehen, General Perry hatte unwillkürlich zur Waffe gegriffen und der Arzt war vor Schock erstarrt.

„Puls 113, Temperatur 39,4 Grad Celsius, keine Brüche, leichte Quetschungen am Hals", sagte die Maschine, zog die Hand zurück und sah Kate an.

„D-danke", stammelte Kate, während Perry die Waffe wieder wegsteckte. Nicht dass ihm die Handfeuerwaffe wirklich etwas genützt hätte. „Wir müssen miteinander reden", sagte Perry zu Kate und zog sie Quasi aus dem Raum. Er winkte den Soldaten zurückzubleiben und zog Kate hinter sich her, bis nach Draußen vor die Krankenstation. „Kate Connor, was ist hier los?" Fragte er sie leise. Während er sich nach Zuhörern umsah. „Danke? Bitte? Fragte er. Sie ist eine Maschine. Dankbarkeit ist ihr fremd", stellte er fest.

Kate kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und schob eine ihrer roten Haarlocken hinter das rechte Ohr. „Sie hat John nicht getötet, als sie ihn bereits an die Wand gedrückt hatte. Als ich mit dem Taser ins Büro kam, stand sie einen Meter von ihm entfernt und hat sich nicht gerührt. John sagte sie hätte Fragen gestellt. Außerdem ist sie völlig anders programmiert als ein normaler Tripple Eight. John war mit ihrer Reprogrammierung nicht fertig als der T600 Amok lief. Ich hatte keine andere Wahl, als den Chip wieder reinzuschieben. Sie hat ihm das Leben gerettet aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was ihre Missionsparameter sind. Wir müssen warten, bis John zu sich kommt", 'Das ist alles noch nichteinmal gelogen', dachte Kate, während sie in das schockierte Gesicht Perrys starrte.

„Reprogrammierung nicht abgeschlossen?" Fragte er. „Das Ding kann also jederzeit durchdrehen?" Fragte er, zögerte dann kurz. „Wir sollten sie schnellstens deaktivieren", stellte er fest und wollte zurück in die Krankenstation.

„Nein!" Sagte Kate plötzlich energisch und hielt den General am Arm fest. „Nicht solange sie in Johns Nähe ist und vor Allem nicht in der Krankenstation.

Perry atmete tief ein und aus nickte schließlich.

Während er zurückging und den Wachen den Befehl erteilte von der Tür aus die Maschine im Auge zu behalten ging Kate zurück in den Behandlungsraum.

Als Kate den Raum betrat stand Cameron immer noch am Kopfende. Sie ging zu dem befreundeten Arzt und zog ihn zur Seite. „Sie muss bleiben, Perry wird es nicht riskieren sie frei herumlaufen zu lassen und ich kann es nicht riskieren, dass es zu einer Auseinandersetzung kommt. Also bleibt sie wo sie ist", sagte Kate woraufhin der Arzt nur nickte.

Kate ging daraufhin zu Cameron. „Du musst hier bleiben uhm...Cameron. Du darfst den Raum nicht verlassen oder sie werden versuchen Dich zu deaktivieren. Ich weiß, wahrscheinlich bedeutet Dir das nichts aber ich bitte Dich John nicht zu verletzen oder zu töten. Ich verspreche Dir dafür, dass ich Alles versuchen werde, dass Du nicht deaktiviert wirst" Sagte sie verschwörerisch leise.

Cameron blickte Kate einen Augenblick stumm an. „Ich verstehe und akzeptiere Katherine Connor", sagte sie dann.

xxxxx

Am späten Nachmittag erwachte John Connor. „Allison?" Fragte er. „Wo ist Allison?"

Kate ging sofort zu ihrem Mann. „John, Allison ist nicht hier", sagte sie.

„Wo ist meine kleine Allie?" Fragte er. „ich will mit ihr reden". Er wollte sich aufrichten. „Ich muss zu ihr, sie hat doch Geburtstag", sagte er immer unruhiger werdend.

Kate war klar, dass er in seinem Fieberwahn nicht nachgeben würde. Sie musste ihn sedieren, bevor die Verletzungen wieder aufbrachen. Er hatte ohnehin schon zu viel Blut verloren. „Bitte, Du musst ihn festhalten, damit er sich nicht noch mehr verletzt. Ich werde ihm ein Betäubungsmittel geben", sagte sie zu der Maschine, die noch immer am Kopfende des Bettes stand.

Kurz blickte Cameron in ihr Gesicht und kam dann um den Behandlungstisch herum. Sie ergriff John Connors Schultern, während Kate zum Medikamentenschrank ging.

Kate kramte gerade eine Phiole mit einem Betäubungsmittel heraus als sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen herumfuhr.


	11. Kapitel 11

„John, ich bin ja hier", hatte eine sanfte Stimme hinter Kate gesagt.

Kate stand mit schock geweiteten Augen, starr mit dem Rücken gegen den Medikamentenschrank gelehnt.

Die Maschine hatte sich über John gebeugt eine Hand an seine Wange gelegt und lächelte ihn an.

„Allie?" Ich habe Deinen Geburtstag vergessen, tut mir so leid", sagte John und streichelte Cameron über den Kopf, wie er es immer getan hatte, als Allison klein war.

Wieder lächelte Cameron. „Ist nicht schlimm John, Du musst aber jetzt schlafen", sagte Cameron sehr sanft.

Kate musste schlucken. Hätte sie nicht gewusst, dass eine Maschine vor ihr stand und mit einem zärtlichen Unterton sprach, sie hätte sie glatt für Allison gehalten.

John lächelte jetzt. „Ist gut, ich bin ja so müde aber wenn ich aufwache mache ich das wieder gut", sagte er, entspannte sich wieder und schloss die Augen. Einige Sekunden später war John wieder eingeschlafen.

Jetzt beobachtete Kate, wie aus der fürsorglichen Allison wieder Cameron wurde. Von einem Moment auf den Anderen verlor ihr Gesichtsausdruck die Wärme. Das Lächeln verschwand und sie richtete sich auf. Eine Sekunde lang verharrte die Hand, die an Johns Wange gelegen hatte über seiner Brust, dann ging Cameron wieder an das Kopfende, ohne Kate eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen. Stattdessen griff sie wieder an seinen Hals, anscheinend um erneut seine Vitalwerte zu scannen.

Nur langsam erholte sich Kate von dem eben gesehenen. Keine der Maschinen hatte sich bis jetzt so menschlich verhalten oder war nach menschlichem Vorbild geschaffen worden. Sie blickte schließlich auf die Phiole in ihrer Hand und legte sie zurück in die noch immer offen stehende Schublade. Dann ging sie zu John zurück und blickte auf ihn hinab. Sie glaubte sogar ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu bemerken.

Sie starrte lange auf John, dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und ging langsam um den Tisch herum zu Cameron. Neben der Maschine blieb sie stehen. Sie erhob ihre zitternde Hand und näherte sie ganz langsam Cameron, bis sie sie zuerst vorsichtig auf die Schulter der Maschine legte, um dann allmählich den Druck der Finger zu verstärken. Schließlich drehte Cameron den Kopf und sah Kate an. „Vielen Dank", sagte Kate leise.

Cameron blickte sie weiterhin ausdruckslos an. „Gern geschehen", sagte sie.

Nach einem Nicken wandte sich Kate ab und wollte den Behandlungsraum verlassen, um sich frisch zu machen.

„Es schien mir richtig zu sein", sagte Cameron.

Kate verharrte im Schritt und wirbelte herum. „Was?" Fragte sie verwirrt.

„Allison zu imitieren schien mir richtig zu sein", sagte Cameron. „Hoffentlich ist er deshalb nicht wütend, wenn es ihm besser geht.

Kate blickte kurz auf den schlafenden John, dann wieder in die Augen der Maschine. „Falls er sich überhaupt erinnert", sagte sie. „Du bist etwas ganz besonderes", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, nachdem sie sich umgedreht hatte.

„Bin ich", sagte Cameron noch, bevor sich die Tür hinter Kate schloss.

'Maschinengehör', dachte Kate nur noch, schüttelte gedankenverloren den Kopf und setzte ihren Weg fort, ohne sich erneut umzudrehen.

xxxxx

Als Kate 10 Minuten später zurückkehrte standen die beiden Soldaten in der Tür des Behandlungsraumes und zielten mit ihren Waffen hinein.

Kate lief schnell zum Behandlungsraum. Ihr Herz übersprang einen Schlag, als sie sah was los war.


	12. Kapitel 12

**9 Minuten zuvor.**

Sie lief durch die Gänge, ihre Mommy hinter ihr her. Irgendwo musste sie sich verstecken. Sie wollte dieses ekelhafte Zeugs nicht essen.

Als sie an eine Große offene Tür kam spähte sie hinein. Einige Schlafende Menschen in Betten und zwei von den Männern mit Gewehren, die sich leise unterhielten, die Tür aber nicht beobachteten. Am Ende des Raumes sah sie eine Tür, vielleicht konnte sie sich dort vor ihrer Mommy verstecken. Vorsichtig schlich die Sechsjährige an den Betten entlang zu der Türe. Als sie nach der Klinke griff, sah sie sich noch einmal um. Die Männer mir den Gewehren waren so in ihre Unterhaltung vertieft, dass sie das kleine Mädchen nicht bemerkt hatte. Das Mädchen öffnete leise die Türe. Rückwärtsgehend schob sie sich durch den Türspalt, während sie weiterhin die Männer beobachtete.

Nachdem sie die Tür geschlossen hatte, drehte sie sich herum und prallte gegen ein paar Beine. Als sie den Kopf hob und nach Oben sah, blickte sie in ein paar braune Augen.

„Wer bist Du?" Fragte das kleine Mädchen.

Cameron starrte auf das Wesen hinab. Sie hatte noch nie ein Kind gesehen, wusste aber, dass es sich um einen jungen Menschen handelte. Der Kleidung nach offenbar ein weiblicher Mensch.

„Ich bin Cameron", sagte sie schließlich.

Das Kind starrte sie von Unten her an. Schließlich streckte das Mädchen die Arme aus.

Cameron sah verwirrt zu, wie ihr das Kind die Arme entgegenstreckte. Sie versuchte die Bedrohung in der Geste zu identifizieren kam aber mangels Daten zu keinem brauchbaren Ergebnis. Selbst als das Kind ein wenig anfing auf und ab zu hüpfen lieferte ihr HUD kein brauchbares Ergebnis. „Was möchtest Du...Kind?" Fragte sie dann.

Das Mädchen hörte auf zu hüpfen, streckte ihr aber weiterhin die Arme entgegen. „Nimm mich bitte auf die Arme", sagte das Mädchen.

Cameron versuchte immer noch zu ergründen, ob das Mädchen sie eventuell doch angreifen wollte. Trotzdem griff sie dem Kind unter die Arme und hob es hoch. Mit ausgestreckten Armen hielt sie das Kind vor sich in der Luft.

„Du bist aber stark", sagte das Kind, streckte Cameron aber weiterhin die Arme entgegen.

Cameron legte den Kopf schräg. Schließlich begriff sie, was das Kind von ihr wollte. Es wollte körperliche Zuwendung. Unsicher zog sie das Kind schließlich zu sich.

Das kleine Mädchen schlang sofort die Arme um Cameron. Dann sah sie sich um. „Ist der Onkel krank", fragte sie dann als sie John Connor auf dem Behandlungstisch entdeckt hatte.

„Er hat zwei Projektile eines T600 abbekommen. Er hat viel Blut verloren, wird es aber wohl überleben. Er..." Cameron unterbrach sich, als sie in die traurigen Augen des Mädchens sah, dass wohl so viel verstanden hat, dass der Mann böse verletzt ist.

xxxxx

Die Mutter war durch die Gänge gelaufen und suchte ihre kleine Tochter. „Wendy, wo bist Du blos!" Rief sie.

Schließlich kam sie auch zur Krankenstation. Sie kam schnell in den Raum gelaufen, so dass die Soldaten aufmerksam wurden. „Was ist los?" Fragte sie einer der Soldaten.

Mit einem schnellen Blick hatte sie sich umgesehen und wandte sich jetzt an die Männer. „Ich suche meine kleine 6 Jährige Tochter. Haben sie sie vielleicht gesehen?" Fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Tut mir leid", sagte der eine Soldat und der Andere schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wo steckt sie blos? Vielen Dank jedenfalls.", sagte sie. Als sie sich abwandte und ihr Blick ein letztes Mal durch den Raum schweifte, sah sie ihre Tochter in dem Nebenzimmer auf dem Arm einer jungen Frau. „Da ist sie ja!" Rief sie und lief schnell zum Behandlungsraum. Sie hatte die Tür schon geöffnet, als sie einer der Soldaten, die ihr nachgelaufen waren am Arm festhielt. „Vorsicht, das ist eine Maschine", sagte der Soldat schnell.


	13. Kapitel 13

Kate sah eine junge Frau in dem Raum stehen und mit entsetztem Gesichtsausdruck auf Cameron starren. Das war es aber nicht, was sie so schockierte.

Es war das kleine Mädchen auf Camerons Arm, dass sich gerade noch enger an Cameron schmiegte. „Beschütz mich bitte", sagte das Mädchen an Cameron gewandt.

„Lass bitte meine Tochter runter", sagte die junge Frau plötzlich und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, bevor Kate sie noch am Arm festhalten konnte.

Zu Aller Verwunderung machte Cameron mit dem Kind auf dem Arm fast zeitgleich wortlos einen Schritt rückwärts.

„Bitte tu ihr nichts", sagte die Frau mit flehendlichem Unterton.

In diesem Moment trat Kate vor. „Cameron, stell bitte das Kind auf den Boden", sagte sie.

Cameron blickte ihr in die Augen. „Der kleine Mensch hat mich um Schutz gebeten. Da er körperlich nicht in der Lage scheint sich selbst zu schützen, sehe ich keinen Grund dem nicht nachzukommen", sagte Cameron.

Kate überlegte fieberhaft. Schließlich kam ihr eine Idee. „Ich muss mit Ihnen reden", sagte sie zu der Frau und und schob diese mit Nachdruck aus dem Raum. Auch die beiden Soldaten drängte sie hinaus, da sie nicht wollte, dass es zu einem Zwischenfall kam.

„Das Mädchen ist ihre Tochter?" Fragte sie die junge Frau.

Die junge Frau nickte. „Wird diese...Maschine ihr etwas tun? Fragte sie dann nervös.

Kate schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht. Sie haben sie doch gehört, sie beschützt das Mädchen. Was ist eigentlich vorgefallen?"

Die Frau zögerte und sah wieder hinüber in den Nachbarraum, wo sie erkennen konnte, wie ihre Tochter der Maschine gerade mit dem Finger in die Backe piekte. Sie musste schlucken, als sie sah, dass es die Maschine dann auch bei ihr machte, was ihre Tochter in Gelächter ausbrechen lies. Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder Kate zu, die das Schauspiel ebenfalls beobachtet hatte. „Sie sollte nur ihren Teller mit dem Gemüse leer essen".

Kate sah der kurz vor dem verzweifeln stehenden Frau in die Augen. „Sie müssen ihre Tochter dazu bringen der Maschine zu sagen, sie solle sie absetzen", sagte sie mit Nachdruck.

„Und wie soll ich das machen?" Fagte die Frau mit aufgerissenen Augen und hob in einer hilflosen Geste die Hände.

„Versprechen sie ihr, dass sie ihr Gemüse nicht essen muss und das sie wieder mit nach Hause kommen soll", sagte Kate.

„Und das wird helfen?" Fragte die Frau zweifelnd.

„Ich denke schon", entgegnete Kate.

Die Frau dachte noch einen Augenblick nach. Schließlich nickte sie und ging zurück in den Behandlungsraum. Die beiden Soldaten wollten ihr folgen, wurden aber von einem Wink Kates gestoppt. Kate hingegen folgte der Frau und blieb im Türrahmen stehen, um die Tür auf zu halten.

Die Frau war einen Schritt in den Raum gegangen. „Wendy Liebes", sagte sie leise. „Wenn du mit Mommy nach Hause kommst brauchst du deinen Teller nicht mehr leer zu essen."

Das Mädchen hatte sich wieder stärker an Camerons Hals geklammert.

„Du bekommst auch ein Stück Schokolade", fügte sie hinzu als sie das Zögern ihrer Tochter bemerkte.

Wendy starrte ihre Mutter einige Sekunden ins Gesicht. Dann begann sie plötzlich zu lächeln. Sie drehte den Kopf und flüsterte Cameron ins Ohr, die zuerst das Mädchen und dann die Mutter intensiv musterte. Schließlich nickte sie dem Mädchen zu und stellte es auf den Boden.

Das Mädchen rannte daraufhin zu seiner Mutter und wurde von der Frau umarmt. Dann nahm sie das Kind an die Hand und und ging mit dem Mädchen an Kate vorbei aus dem Raum. Plötzlich riss sich das kleine Mädchen los und rannte zurück zu Cameron, was dann passierte schockierte Kate einmal mehr.


	14. Kapitel 14

Es war nicht, dass das kleine Mädchen Cameron stürmisch umarmte. Auch nicht, dass Cameron „gern geschehen" sagte als das Mädchen lächelnd „danke" sagte. Nein, es war das Lächeln und heben der Hand Camerons nachdem das Kind „hab' Dich lieb" gesagt und winkend aus dem Raum gelaufen war.

Das Lächeln schien Kate fast echt gewesen zu sein und auch, dass die Maschine dem Mädchen hinterher sah schien Kate fast menschlich zu sein. 'sie ist fast perfekt', dachte Kate und sah, wie Camerons Gesicht wieder seine emotionslose Starre an nahm, als sie zu ihrem Platz am Kopfende des Behandlungstisches zurückkehrte.

xxxxx

Zwischenzeitlich hatte man John in ein Bett verlegt, da der Behandlungsraum anderweitig benötigt wurde, Kate war schließlich am Bett sitzend eingeschlafen und auch Cameron war die ganze Zeit nicht von seiner Seite gewichen. Kate wusste wirklich nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.

Gegen 3 Uhr morgens wurde Kate von einer Hand geweckt, die sich auf ihre Schulter gelegt hatte. „Was ist los?" Fragte sie sofort, besorgt dass es John schlechter gehen könnte. Als sie Aufblickte sah sie in Camerons Gesicht.

„Seine Temperatur ist auf 38,2 Grad Celsius gesunken. Er wird wahrscheinlich gleich erwachen", sagte Cameron.

Kate vergaß fast augenblicklich sich über Cameron Gedanken zu machen. Sie sprang auf, gerade in dem Moment als Johns Augenlider anfingen zu flattern.

Schließlich öffnete John langsam die Augen. „Kate?" Fragte er mit kratziger Stimme.

„Ich bin hier General Connor", sagte sie lächelnd.

John lachte und hustete röchelnd über die intime Anrede. „Was ist passiert?" Fragte er. „Ich hab geträumt, dass diese Maschine, die wie Allie aussieht plötzlich hinter dem T600 stand. An mehr erinnere ich mich nicht".

Kate blickte kurz zu Boden. „Das war kein Traum", sagte sie dann".

John griff nach dem Glas und mit Kates Hilfe trank er einen Schluck Wasser. „Aber, wie hat sie sich befreien können?" Fragte er dann.

Kate antwortete nicht und John runzelte schließlich die Stirn. „Katherine Connor", sagte er gedehnt". „Sag mir sofort was passiert ist".

Kate sah zu Boden „Ich habe sie freigelassen", flüsterte sie.

John starrte sie an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. „Du hast was getan!?" Fragte er dann aufgeregt.

„Es war die einzige Chance, die Du hattest. Ohne sie wärst du tot", führte sie aus.

John atmete mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht durch. „Wie habt ihr die Maschine wieder eingefangen?" Fragte er dann.

Kate kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Das haben wir nicht", sagte sie dann.

John hob den Kopf. „Willst Du mir etwa sagen dass sie noch irgendwo da draußen rumläuft?" Fragte er entsetzt.

„N-nein n-nicht direkt"stammelte sie dann und trat zur Seite, um die Sicht frei zu machen.

„Kate was...?" Fragte er, dann wurden seine Augen groß als er die Maschine erblickte, die hinter Kate stand. „Großer Gott!" Rief er. „BIST DU WAHNSINNIG!" Schrie er Kate an.

In diesem Moment trat Cameron vor und griff nach John.


	15. Kapitel 15

Kate sah, wie sich die Hand der Maschine für sie wie in Zeitlupe auf John zubewegte, der ebenso langsam versuchte zurückzuweichen. 'Ich habe ihn getötet', dachte sie entsetzt als sich die Hand schließlich auf John Connors Brustkorb senkte, um ihn, der sich aufrichten wollte zurück zu drücken. Ab diesem Moment lief alles wieder in Normaltempo ab.

„Wirst Du mich jetzt töten?" Fragte John schwer atmend.

„Ganz ruhig John Connor, wenn ich Dich töten wollte, hätten wir dieses Gespräch jetzt nicht. Dann legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange. „Du solltest schlafen. Dein Körper benötigt noch mehr Schlaf, um sich besser regenerieren zu können.

Bei der Berührung ihrer Hand beruhigte er sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen sofort wieder. Die sanft gesprochenen Worte taten ein Übriges. Er entspannte sich und sein geschwächter Körper führte ihn innerhalb von Minuten zurück in einen heilenden Schlaf.

Cameron sah noch einige Zeit auf ihn herab.

Subject identyfied

John Connor

TERMINATE

Den ganzen Tag lang blinkte dieser Befehl auf ihrem HUD jedes mal dann auf, wenn sie John ansah. Allmählich verursachte dies so Etwas wie Ärger bei ihr. Sie hoffte John Connor wäre in der Lage ihr die Möglichkeit zu geben das abzustellen.

Kate näherte sich der Maschine von der Seite. „Du kannst es wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen aber ich bin Dir sehr dankbar, für Alles dankbar", sagte sie freundschaftlich nachdem Cameron den Kopf gedreht und sie angesehen hatte.

„Ich verstehe das Konzept der Dankbarkeit", entgegnete Diese. „Ich denke, ich bin Dir ebenfalls zur Dankbarkeit verpflichtet, da Du mich beschützt hast.

xxxxx

Beim nächsten Erwachen konnte John schon wieder klarer denken. Er erinnerte sich an die Vorkommnisse und auch an das was in der Nacht passiert war. Er legte die Hand an seine Wange, da wo ihn die Maschine berührt hatte. In dem Moment hatte er sich zum ersten Mal in vielen Jahren wirklich sicher gefühlt. Obwohl er wusste, wie gefährlich das war traf er einen folgenschweren Entschluss.


	16. Kapitel 16

Er sah hinüber zu Kate, die sich leise mit der Maschine unterhielt. Dann sah John auf die Wanduhr. 6.48 Uhr zeigte diese. Noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte trat etwas ein, was ihn über alle Maßen erstaunte. Eine junge Krankenschwester betrat den Raum, sah sich kurz um und ging dann zielstrebig auf Kate und die Maschine zu. 'Sie wird wohl mit Kate sprechen wollen', dachte er und wartete ab. Was er zu sagen hatte, würde auch später noch besprochen werden können. Was dann geschah verwirrte John.

„Guten morgen Doktor Connor", begrüßte die Krankenschwester Kate. Dann wandte sie sich übergangslos an die Maschine. „Morgen Cameron, wie sieht es aus, sollen wir mal Deinen Verband wechseln? Was solls, sehen wir einfach mal nach", sagte sie, ergriff die Maschine am Handgelenk und zog sie einfach mit sich. Nach drei Schritten warf Cameron einen Blick zurück zu Kate, in dem John so Etwas wie ein Flehen erkennen zu können glaubte.

„Was um alles in der Welt...", sagte John laut genug, dass Kate es mit bekam.

„Ich sollte Dir wohl Mal erzählen, was Hier gestern alles los war", sagte Kate nach einem letzten Blick zu der Maschine und der Schwester.

John deutete hilflos in die selbe Richtung und machte quiekende Geräusche. „Cameron?" Fragte er dann.

Kate lachte leise. „Die Schwester hat ihr diesen Namen gegeben. Finde ich eigentlich ganz passend. Dann hat die Schwester der Maschine einen Knopf an die Backe gelabert, dass es zum Schreien war".

Nach diesen Worten sahen Beide wieder zu Cameron hinüber, die herüber sah und sich in diesem Moment mit der freien Hand an die Backe griff und offenbar nach dem Knopf suchte, den Kate erwähnt hatte.

John sah Kate an und hob die Augenbrauen in schierer Verwunderung.

„Kate", sagte John schließlich. „Ich habe bezüglich der Masch...bezüglich Cameron eine Entscheidung getroffen. Begann er.

Kate legte drei Finger auf seine Lippen. „Ich erzähl Dir besser mal von Anfang an, was Alles passiert ist, damit Du auch die richtige Entscheidung triffst".

xxxxx

Cameron hatte der Unterhaltung bis dorthin gelauscht, konzentrierte sich aber jetzt wieder auf die Krankenschwester, deren Mund niemals still zu stehen schien. Cameron wusste nun über den Tagesablauf dieses Menschen Bescheid.

„...wie dem auch sei, ich habe meinen Freundinnen erzählt, dass ich Dich kennengelernt habe und wie nett Du bist. Na ja, sie wollten mir nicht glauben, deshalb habe ich sie für Heute hier her eingeladen, damit sie Dich kennenlernen können. Du hast doch nichts dagegen oder? Nein? Warum solltest Du auch, Du bist die netteste Maschine, die ich je kennengelernt habe, nicht dass das allzu Viele wären.

Bevor die Schwester weiter reden konnte betraten zwei junge Frauen den Raum und gingen von den misstrauischen Blicken der beiden Soldaten am Eingang in Richtung der Schwester, die sie heran winkte.

„Hallo Mädels", begrüßte sie die Beiden mit einer kurzen Umarmung und Luftküsschen, deren Bedeutung Cameron nicht ergründen konnte und die Analyse auf später verschob, da sich die Drei ihr nun geschlossen näherten. Nach einer kurzen Gefahrenanalyse der beiden Neuankömmlinge beschloss Cameron vorerst defensiv zu bleiben und keinerlei offensive Maßnahmen zu ergreifen.

„Mädels, das ist Cameron, von der ich Euch erzählt habe", sagte Schwester Suzie. „Cameron", sagte sie zu der Maschine. Das sind Melissa und Amber meine besten Freundinnen", stellte sie die jungen Frauen vor.

„Du verarscht uns", stellte nun die Dunkelhäutige der Beiden fest.

„Ja", sagte nun die Zweite. „Das ist doch Allison Young", das sieht doch ein Blinder.

Suzie runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. Dann ergriff sie Camerons noch nicht wieder verbundene Hand und zeigte sie den Beiden. Trotz der fast verheilten Knöchel konnte man noch immer Metall am Daumen schimmern sehen.

„Na und?" Sagte wieder die Dunkelhäutige. „Sie hat ne Prothese oder ein Metallteil in der Hand. Deshalb ist sie aber noch keine Maschine.

„Genau", sagte die Zweite.

„Das ist nicht Allison Young", sagte Schwester Suzie mit Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Kannst Du nicht irgendwas machen, damit sie sehen, dass Du eine Maschine bist?" Fragte sie Cameron den Tränen nah.

Cameron sah Suzie ins Gesicht, dann auf die abwartend dastehenden Frauen und schließlich auf Kate und John, die der Unterhaltung aufmerksam gefolgt waren und schließlich wieder zu Suzie, der sie dann zunickte.

Cameron erhob sich und machte einen Schritt auf die Beiden Frauen zu, die sich nun ein wenig furchtsam anblickten aber nicht zurück wichen. Übergangslos ergriff sie die Frauen an ihren Jacken und stemmte sie mühelos hoch. Zusätzlich lies sie ihre Augen zum Erstaunen aller Anwesenden in einem hellen Blau aufleuchten.

Die beiden Soldaten hatten ihre Waffen hochgerissen, sahen aber keine Möglichkeit einzugreifen. Hilflos sahen sie zu John herüber, der ihnen beruhigend zuwinkte. Eine Ruhe, die er selbst allerdings nicht verspürte.

„Ng...wir glaubens ja", sagte die Dunkelhäutige schließlich.

„Genau! Lass uns gefälligst Runter Du...Ding!" Sagte die Andere.

Schwester Suzie kicherte. „OK, lass sie runter", sagte sie und ergriff Cameron am Arm.

Cameron setzte die Beiden Frauen ab, die sich dann rückwärtsgehend gegenseitig aus dem Raum schoben.

„So, jetzt lass uns Deine Hand mal wieder verbinden", sagte Suzie und schob die Maschine zurück auf zu dem Behandlungstisch. „Oh, das sieht ja super aus und Narben scheint das auch nicht zu geben. Soll ich nochmal desinfizieren? Ach nein, ihr bekommt ja keine Infektionen, wie dumm von Mir", sagte sie und klapste sich selbst gegen den Kopf.

John sah Kate zweifelnd an. „Was zum Teufel...?"

Dann erzählte Kate ihm den Rest der Geschichte unter anderem von einem kleinen Mädchen, dass eine Maschine vorbehaltlos in ihr Herz geschlossen hatte.

xxxxx

Als sie geendet hatte sah John Minutenlang nachdenklich in Richtung Camerons. „Kate?"

Letzte Nacht hatte ich einen Traum über Allie", sagte er und hatte dabei Tränen in den Augen.

„John, das war kein Traum", sagte Kate ernst.

„Du meinst...?" Fragte er verwirrt und wies mit dem Kopf auf Cameron ohne hinüberzublicken.

Kate nickte mit ernstem Gesicht. „Wenn sie wollte könnte sie Jedem vormachen, dass sie Allison Young wäre", sagte Kate.

John war nachdenklich. „Warum hat sie das nicht von Anfang an getan, dann wärst Du gar nicht erst misstrauisch geworden oder?" Fragte er.

Kate sah zu Cameron, die noch immer von dem Geplapper der Krankenschwester auf ihren Platz gebannt schien. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine Antwort. In einem Moment strahlt sie Menschlichkeit und Wärme aus, im nächste eine Kälte, dass ich Angst bekomme".

„Nachdenklich nickte John. Dann ergriff er Kates Arm und zog sie näher, damit er leise sprechen konnte. „Ich habe beschlossen, weder ihr Gedächtnis, noch ihre Persönlichkeit umzuprogrammieren", sagte er verschwörerisch. „Allerhöchstens ihre Missionsparameter sollten wir neu festlegen.

„Das ist gefährlich", sagte Kate. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, dass sie nicht deaktiviert wird", fügte sie dann hinzu.

John blickte ihr in die Augen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und lachte leise. „Sie ist verdammt gefährlich", sagte er. „Wenn die Leute das rauskriegen werden sie denken, wir wären von Cameron korrumpiert worden. Das muss unbedingt unter Uns bleiben.

Kate nickte nur.

„Weißt Du, ich wünschte, sie wäre damals Bei uns gewesen am Tag der Abrechnung", sagte John unvermittelt mit glänzenden Augen.

Kate sah ihren Mann mit offenhängendem Mund an. Dann boxte sie ihn kraftvoll gegen die Schulter. „Du Wüstling", sagte sie leise mit wütendem Unterton.

John blickte sie an. Dann passierte etwas, was seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr passiert war. John wurde rot im Gesicht, als er sich bewusst wurde, worauf Kate anspielte.

„Äh, uh, so meinte ich das doch gar nicht", stammelte er.

„Klar, ich kenn doch meinen Mann", sagte Kate und verdrehte die Augen. „Dir wäre es doch immer schon lieber gewesen, ich wäre brünett.

John konnte nichts Anderes tun, als sie anstarren.

Kate sah wieder zu Cameron hinüber. "Irgendwie strahlt sie soetwas wie Sicherheit aus", sagte sie ohne John anzusehen.

„Ich weiß was Du meinst", sagte John und erinnerte sich an die zwei Male als ihn die Maschine beruhigt hatte. „Ich weiß wirklich was Du meinst", wiederholte er leise.


	17. Kapitel 17

Später am Nachmittag, nach der Visite des Arztes, der John eine gute Heilung prognostizierte, durfte sich dieser in sein Quartier zurückziehen. Obwohl Ein Rollstuhl zur Verfügung gestanden hätte und auch Cameron ihn sicherlich transportiert hätte, zog es der General vor, auf seinen eigenen Beinen zu laufen. Kate kannte ihren Mann gut genug, um keinen Einspruch zu erheben, den er ohnehin nicht gelten lassen hätte.

Als sie am Gemeinschaftsquartier der Connors ankamen stellte sich ihnen eine Frage auf die es zwei mögliche Antworten gab. Die Frage war: -Wohin mit Cameron?- Die eine mögliche Antwort wäre, sie zurück in die technische Abteilung zu bringen. Da würden sie sie aber entweder deaktivieren oder wieder anschnallen müssen. Beides stand nicht zur Diskussion. Die zweite mögliche Antwort war, sie müssten sie mit in ihr Quartier nehmen. Das würde aber den Unwillen einiger Leute erregen. John und Kate warfen einen Blick auf Cameron, sahen sich wieder an, zuckten dann simultan mit den Schultern.

„Corporal?" Sprach John den einen Soldaten an.

„Ja, Sir", sagte dieser und nahm Haltung an.

„Sie Beide postieren sich drüben in der Gangecke", befahl er und deutete auf die 10 Meter entfernte Gangecke.

„Aber Sir, General Perry...", wollte er protestieren

„Kein aber, Sie sollen verhindern, dass die Maschine entkommt, nicht aber dass jemand unser Quartier betritt. Da sich die Maschine im Quartier befinden wird, können sie das am Besten von dort Drüben aus", erklärte John.

„Außerdem", sagte John gedehnt, „Untersage ich jede Gewaltanwendung, wenn die Maschine nicht zuerst Gewalt anwendet.

„Sir, was bedeutet das Alles, wieso ist die Maschine nicht sicher? Sonst laufen die auch selbsttätig herum und wir brauchen sie nicht zu überwachen.", fragte er.

„Nun", sagte John und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Durch die gestrigen Ereignisse mit dem T600 hatte ich keine Möglichkeit mehr die Programmierung zu kontrollieren. Ein gewisses Maß an Unsicherheit besteht und da die Maschine auf Mich fixiert ist...", führte John aus, zuckte mit den Schultern und betrat hinter Kate und Cameron das Quartier.

xxxxx

10 Minuten später kam Kate aus der kleinen Küche. Sie hatte 2 Teller in der Hand und stellte diese auf den Tisch. Sie sah auf Cameron, die am Kopfende des kleinen Tisches saß. Dann ging sie und holte einen dritten Teller und stellte diesen vor Cameron hin.

„Warum stellst Du ihr einen Teller hin?" Fragte John sie leise.

„Der ist nicht für Cameron, der ist für Allison", sagte sie leise und John nickte.

Wenig später kehrte sie mit einem Teller Pancakes zurück.

„Pancakes, ist das dein Ernst?" Fragte John.

Kate stoppte kurz und sah auf die Pancakes. „Das war ihr Lieblingsessen und Deins auch", entgegnete sie und wollte sich herumdrehen und die Pancakes wieder wegbringen.

John hielt sie am Arm fest und zog sie zurück. Er sah die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Sie hat gekämpft bis zum Schluss. Sie hat versucht zu fliehen und um ein Haar wäre es ihr gelungen. Sie hat nie aufgegeben", sagte plötzlich Cameron. „Menschen würden sie als Heldin bezeichnen", fügte sie noch hinzu. „Ich könnte nachvollziehen, wenn ihr mich nun wieder zerstören wolltet". Nach den letzten Worten verstummte sie und starrte auf den Teller vor ihr auf dem Tisch.

John starrte Cameron nur an, während sich Catherine nun mit den Pancakes auf ihren Platz setzte. Sie begann dann die Pancakes zu verteilen. Zu Johns Verwunderung legte sie auch einen Pancake auf Allisons Teller, er sagte aber nichts.

In völliger Stille begannen sie zu Essen bis Cameron plötzlich den Teller zu sich heranzog, die Gabel nahm und einen Bissen abteilte, den sie sich in den Mund schob, zerkaute und runterschluckte. Während dieses Vorganges waren Johns und Kates Bewegungen eingefroren. John hatte den Bissen fast im Mund, so dass der Sirup nun sein Kinn herablief und Kates Gabel war auf halber Strecke zurück zum Teller.

Kate atmete tief ein, lies die Gabel fallen, sprang auf und ging schnell in den Schlafraum, dessen Tür sie mit einem Lauten Knall hinter sich zu warf.

John hatte währenddessen die Gabel wieder aus dem Mund gezogen und sah Kate nach. Dann legte er das Besteck hin und nahm ein Tuch, um sich das Kinn sauber zu wischen. „Was bist Du nur?" Fragte er Cameron, seine Arme und Hände flach auf den Tisch gelegt.

Cameron hob den Blick. „Ich bin ein Kybernetischer Organismus. Lebendes Gewebe über einem Metall Endoskelett."

„Hübsche Phrase", entgegnete John. Das erklärt aber noch nicht, wieso du einen Bissen gegessen hast. Normalerweise tut Deine Art das nicht".

„Da sind keine Anderen meiner Art. Ich bin einzigartig", sagte Cameron. „Meine lebende Hülle wurde nach Allisons DNA geklont und nicht willkürlich gezüchtet wie bei den Tripple Eight. Äußerlich bin ich zu 100% Allison. Ich besitze innere Organe. Eine Lunge und ein Verdauungssystem. Beides nicht notwendig aber vorhanden". Sagte Cameron monoton. „Dass ich vorhin etwas Nahrung zu mir genommen habe schien mir richtig zu sein, da ich vermutete Katherine Connor hätte die Absicht mich als Allison zu sehen. Zumindest während des Essens".

„Vielleicht ist das sogar richtig", sagte John.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Schlafzimmertür und Catherine kehrte an den Tisch zurück. Nach einem kurzen Blick auf Cameron schob sie den Teller mit dem Pancake näher zu Cameron. Auf Camerons fragenden Gesichtsausdruck hin, wies Katherine mit dem Kopf auf den Teller.

Cameron betrachtete das als Aufforderung und teilte sich einen weiteren Bissen ab, den sie sorgfältig kaute und dann genau so herunter schluckte wie den Restlichen Pancake, denn sie in mundgerechte Teile zerlegte.

Als Cameron den letzten Bissen gegessen hatte und die Gabel auf den Teller legte zeigte Katherine Mit ihrer Gabel auf die Maschine. „Aber, wenn ich Dich die Toilette benutzen sehe schreie ich", sagte sie.

Cameron blickte ihr in die Augen und legte den Kopf schräg. „Dann werde ich warten, bist du schläfst Katherine Connor". Entgegnete Cameron.

Drei Sekunden lang herrschte Stille im Raum, dann fing John losprustend an zu lachen. Wenig später stimmte auch Kate kopfschüttelnd mit ein und selbst die Maschine zeigte ein kaum wahrnehmbares aber vorhandenes Lächeln.


	18. Kapitel 18

Nach dem Essen räumte Kate den Tisch ab, während John nur da saß und die Maschine, die wie Allison aussah betrachtete. „Was soll ich nur mit Dir machen?" Fragte er nach einigen Minuten.

„Ich weiß es nicht", war die Antwort der Maschine.

„Du hast mich nicht getötet, dass ist schon interessant genug, um dich nicht zu zerstören. Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass die anderen Maschinen, zum Beispiel ein T888 stärker sind als Du?" Fragte John.

„Diese Annahme ausgehend von meinem geringen Gewicht und kleinerer Statur ist korrekt John Connor. Ich bin ein Unikat, nur zu dem Zweck konstruiert, Dich zu töten", sagte Cameron offen.

„Das sollten wir ändern", sagte dann die zurückkehrende Kate.

„Das geht nicht. Wie Euch bewusst sein muss, wurde dieser Körper und diese Software entwickelt, um Menschen zu töten. Das ist eine Grundfunktion und kann nicht geändert werden. Lediglich eine Blockierung der Missionsparameter und eine Vorgabe neuer Missionsparameter ist möglich. Im Gegensatz zu den Standard T8er Modellen bin ich im Read/Write Modus und somit lernfähig. In gewissem Maße sogar selbst bestimmend". Cameron kalkulierte, ob sie über ihre Emotionalen Grundfähigkeiten Auskunft geben sollte, entschied sich nach diversen Simulationen aber dagegen.

„Deine Mission ist also weiterhin mich zu töten?" Fragte John.

Cameron nickte. „Das ist korrekt. Der Befehl zu deiner Terminierung Blinkt jedesmal auf meinem Head Up Display auf, wenn ich Dich ansehe. Es wäre eine Deaktivierung der Schreibsperre für die Missionsparameter nötig. Um den Befehl übergehen zu können. Löschen kann ich ihn hingegen nicht", führte Cameron aus.

„Bleibt immer noch die Frage, was ich mit Dir machen soll. Du hast sicher gemerkt, dass Kate und ich eine gewisse Affinität für Dich entwickelt haben". John riss die Augen auf. „Das resultiert wohl daher, dass Du mich nicht getötet hat und nicht zuletzt durch Dein Aussehen. Außerdem faszinierst Du uns. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir damit keinen Fehler begehen. Sei Dir darüber im Klaren, was ich damit riskiere, dass ich Dich nicht zerstöre".

„Du riskierst Dein Leben, nicht weniger als das", entgegnete Cameron. „Wenn ich allerdings den Tötungsbefehl ausführen wollte, dann hätten wir dieses Gespräch nicht".

„Ich riskiere nicht nur mein Leben. Ich riskiere damit den ganzen Widerstand. Die Leute könnten sich darüber aufregen, dass ich Dich so nahe an mich heranlasse. Das könnte alles verkomplizieren".

„Dann solltest du mich zerstören" sagte Cameron ernsthaft und stand auf.

„Du würdest das zulassen?" Fragte John erstaunt.

„Die einzige Möglichkeit für mich weiter zu existieren ist, dass Du mich nicht zerstörst. Ansonsten ist es egal, ob Du mich zerstörst oder es Skynet nach Erfüllung meines Auftrages macht. Da ich beschlossen habe, Dich nicht zu töten habe ich keine Wahl", erklärte Cameron.

Kate und John sahen sich an. „Setz Dich wieder hin, ich werde Dich nicht zerstören. Auch deine Persönlichkeit und deine Erinnerungen werde ich nicht anrühren. Das muss aber unter Uns bleiben. Keine Anderen als Kate und ich dürfen davon wissen, dass Deine Speicher nicht gelöscht wurden. Ansonsten könnte auch ich nicht verhindern, dass Perry Dich zerstören lässt", erklärte John.

„Ich verstehe", sagte Cameron.

John rieb sich die Augen. „Ich bin müde, ich werde schlafen gehen", sagte er.

Kate half ihrem Mann ins Schlafzimmer. Als John endlich auf dem Bett saß, drehte sich Kate herum und erstarrte. Vor ihr stand Cameron mit einem Plasmagewehr.


	19. Kapitel 19

Kate war erstarrt und John wollte an seine Pistolentasche greifen als Cameron das Gewehr am Lauf ergriff und Kate hinstreckte. „Damit ihr euch besser fühlt",sagte sie.

Kate war mal wieder zu Tiefst erstaunt. „Das ist sehr umsichtig von Dir", sagte sie.

„Ich verfüge über Humanpsychologische Unterprogramme, die mir anzeigen, dass selbst Kleinigkeiten zur Beruhigung von Menschen beitragen. Ihr solltet zusätzlich noch die Türe verschließen", sagte Cameron, drehte sich herum, ging zurück zum Tisch und setzte sich.

Kate starrte noch eine Weile auf die Tür bis sie sich umdrehte und das Plasmagewehr neben dem Bett an die Wand stellte. Dann ging sie zur Tür und schloss Diese langsam, Cameron beobachtend. „Gute Nacht Cameron", sagte sie entgegen jeglicher Logik zu der Maschine.

Cameron hatte die Eingangstür angestarrt und drehte jetzt den Kopf und blickte Kate an. „Gute Nacht Katherine Connor", sagte sie und sah zu, wie sich die Türe endgültig schloss.

shutdown for standby

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

..

Stunden später...

emergency start up

motion detected

Kate wurde übergangslos wach als sie Stimmen aus dem Wohnraum hörte.

In dem Moment, als sie die Stimmen als derer ihre Kinder identifizierte lies sie ihren Kopf lächelnd aufs Kissen zurücksinken und schloss glücklich die Augen. Zwei Sekunden später riss sie die Augen erneut auf, als der blanke Horror durch ihren Körper fuhr.

Mit fast übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit war sie aus dem Bett und an der Schlafzimmertür, die sie auf riss. Sie schlug eine Hand vor den Mund als sie sah, was vor sich ging.


	20. Kapitel 20

Cameron hatte sich noch nicht erhoben, als von Rechts und Links zwei Kinder auf sie zu stürmten. Kinder stellten für sie keine unmittelbare Gefahr da, weshalb sie passiv blieb. Selbst als die Kinder sie von beiden Seiten an sprangen blieb sie passiv.

„ALLISON!" Hatten beide Kinder geschrien, als sie auf Cameron zugestürmt waren. Die junge Frau, die auf die Beiden aufgepasst hatte, stand starr vor Schreck an der Eingangstüre.

Cameron beschloss, sich den Kindern gegenüber freundlich zu verhalten und ihr Verhalten dem Spieltrieb der jungen Menschen anzupassen. Also schloss sie die Arme um die Beiden sprang auf und drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis, was die Beiden mit Kreischen und Gelächter Quittierten.

In diesem Moment riss Kate die Schlafzimmertür auf. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick um zu begreifen, dass sich ihre Kinder nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr befanden.

Gebannt verfolgte sie das Karusellartige Treiben. Erst nach ein paar Augenblicken bemerkte sie die Frau an der Eingangstüre, die mit aufgerissenen Augen starr und stumm da stand.

Die Frau drehte den Kopf und sah Kate an. „Ist das...das... die von der ich gehört habe?" Fragte sie.

Kate sah sie an und konnte nur nicken.

„Oh Gott", sagte die Frau, was Kate aber eher anhand der Lippenbewegung erahnen, als dass sie es hören konnte. So laut war das Gelächter und Gekreische der beiden Kinder.

Kate ging zu der Frau und legte eine Hand auf die vor dem Körper verkrampften Hände der Frau. Dann lächelte sie zuversichtlich. Eine Zuversicht, die sie nicht verspürte als sie weiter beobachtete, wie Cameron stehen blieb und sich dann hin kniete. Sie hielt die Kinder weiter fest, die einige Zeit lang schwindelig hin und her torkelten.

Kate näherte sich den Dreien vorsichtig. Dann ergriff sie ihre Kinder nacheinander an den Handgelenken und zog sie zu sich.

„Mommy!", riefen die Beiden und fielen Kate um den Hals. Kate sah auf Cameron, die keinen Meter entfernt von ihr auf einem Bein kniete und sich nun erhob. Währenddessen verlor sich ihr Lächeln. Dann erhob sie sich und ging an Kate vorbei auf die schreckens starre Frau zu, die ihr entgegen sah. Unmittelbar vor der Frau blieb sie stehen. Die Frau brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie unter Camerons Emotionslosen Blick zur Seite wich.

Cameron öffnete die Türe und trat aus dem Quartier.

xxxxx

Die beiden Wachtposten vor dem Connorschen Quartier waren vor Stunden abgelöst worden. Man hatte der Ablösung die Maschine beschrieben aber sie hatten nur müde gelächelt. Eine Maschine in Gestalt einer gewissen Allison Young, eines schönen Mädchens mit langen braunen Haaren.

Die Beiden standen dösend an der Wand, als eine junge Frau mit zwei Kindern das Quartier des Generals betrat. Sie hatte den Code des elektronischen Schlosses, also war sie in Ordnung. Als Minuten später eine Person das Quartier verlies schenkten sie ihr nicht gleich ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Erst nach einigen Sekunden fiel ihnen auf, dass diese Person exakt der beschriebenen Maschine entsprach. Beide sahen sich an, rissen die Waffen hoch und stürmten auf die Maschine zu, Finger am Abzug der Plasmagewehre.


	21. Kapitel 21

„Cameron!" Rief in diesem Augenblick eine junge blonde Frau in Schwesterntracht von der anderen Seite des Ganges.

Schnell näherte sie sich der Maschine. Sie erreichte sie noch einen Augenblick vor den Soldaten.

„Hi, was macht die Hand?" Fragte sie dann blickte sie an Cameron vorbei auf die sich nähernden Soldaten. „Was wollt ihr denn?" Fragte sie neugierig.

Die beiden Soldaten blieben abrupt stehen und senkten langsam die Waffen. „Suzie?" Sagte einer der Beiden.

„Matt?" Entgegnete Suzie und wackelte mit aufgerissenen Augen mit dem Kopf.

„Äh, das ist...", sagte er und zeigte auf Cameron.

„Meine Freundin Cameron", unterbrach sie ihn.

„Ich meine, sie ist..." Versuchte er erneut.

„Die beste Zuhörerin, die ich jemals hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu meinem großen Bruder Matt, der immer direkt die Flucht ergreift, wenn ich ausnahmsweise mal etwas zu sagen habe", unterbrach sie sarkastisch. Während sie Cameron am Arm ergriff und mit sich zog, warf sie ihrem Bruder noch einen Ärgerlichen Blick zu.

Die beiden Soldaten sahen sich an. „Deine Schwester?" Fragte der Andere mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Matt zuckte nur die Schultern.

„Süß", sagte sein Kamerad, bevor sie den Beiden folgten.

„Redet nur zu viel", sagte Matt leise und folgte seinem Kameraden kopfschüttelnd.

xxxxx

„Wo ist Cameron?" Fragte John in diesem Moment.

Die Tagesmutter zeigte stumm auf die Ausgangstür.

„Verdammt", sagte John und hastete zur Tür. Er sah nach Links und Rechts. Dann wirbelte er herum, sah Kate an, die ihre Kinder im Arm hielt und schüttelte den Kopf.

Kate riss die Augen auf. „Verdammt", sagte sie leise.

xxxxx

Cameron wurde mehr oder weniger von Suzie in Richtung Krankenstation gezogen. Auf dem Weg sprach Suzie in einem fort. Cameron speicherte das Ganze zur späteren Analyse. Während der ganzen Zeit beobachtete sie ihre Umgebung unauffällig. Die Menschen, die ihnen begegneten blickten misstrauisch und auch teilweise voller Hass hinter ihnen her, was einerseits an den beiden Soldaten lag, andererseits daran, dass einige Allison kannten und zum Dritten an den Gerüchten, die die Runde gemacht hatten. Camerons gefühlloser blinzelfreier Blick tat sein Übriges. Auf der Krankenstation entfernte Suzie den Verband und war ehrlich erstaunt, nur noch einen Schatten zu erblicken, wo am Tag vorher noch blankes Metall zu sehen war.

xxxxx

John humpelte den Gang entlang in Richtung Zentrale. Kate war im Quartier geblieben um auf die Kinder Aufzupassen. Als er die Zentrale betrat sah ihm Perry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und wies auf den großen Monitor, auf dem Cameron, Suzie und die beiden folgenden Soldaten zu sehen waren, wie sie im Bunker umherwanderten.

John sah Perry fragend an. „Irgendwelche Vorkommnisse?"

Perry sah zum Bildschirm. „Nichts, sie reagiert nicht mal auf Beschimpfungen."

John lächelte ihn an. „Dann war die Reprogrammierung wohl erfolgreich", sagte er ohne seinen Blick vom Schirm zu nehmen. Schließlich drehte er sich einfach um und verlies die Zentrale. Er hatte gesehen in welche Richtung Cameron unterwegs war und wollte möglichst schnell da sein, bevor etwas passierte.


	22. Kapitel 22

Als Suzie mit Cameron am Arm den Speisesaal betrat, wurden sie nicht sofort bemerkt. Sie zog Cameron zur Essensausgabe und drückte ihr ein Tablett in die Hand. Dann lies sie sich ihr Essen auf den Teller packen.

Cameron hatte das Tablett wieder zurückgelegt, blieb aber an Suzies Seite, während die junge Krankenschwester ohne Pause weiterredete und sich weiterhin Speisen auf den Teller schaufeln lies. Angesichts der beiden Soldaten, die am Eingang stehengeblieben waren wurden allmählich die Leute aufmerksam. Flüsternd machte die Mitteilung die Runde, dass eine Maschine im Raum war.

Die anwesenden Soldaten fingen an ihren Hass auf die Maschinen deutlich zu machen. Stimmen wurden laut, die Maschine sollte den Raum verlassen.

Suzie bemerkte von Alldem nichts. Munter plauderte sie fröhlich weiter. Sie hatte sich an einen Tisch gesetzt und Cameron gedrängt, ihr gegenüber Platz zu nehmen.

Schliesslich erhoben sich vier Soldaten und näherten sich dem Tisch, an dem die beiden saßen.

„Hey Blechhaufen!" rief der kräftigste der Soldaten.

Cameron drehte nur kurz den Kopf in die Richtung, ansonsten ignorierte sie die Beschimpfung.

„Hey, ich rede mit Dir", rief er dann aggressiver.

Cameron drehte erneut den Kopf, sah den Mann aber nur regungslos an.

Als die Männer dann näher kamen sprang Suzie auf und stellte sich zwischen sie und Cameron. „Hört auf ihr Idioten, was soll das denn!" Rief Suzie aufgebracht.

Die Männer schubsten sie einfach aus dem Weg, so dass Suzie stolperte und hin fiel. Cameron sah sie fallen.

Da erhob sie sich und trat den Männern entgegen.

„Was hast Du vor Blechhaufen, Du bist programmiert uns nicht zu ver...".

Das letzte Wort ging in einem Röcheln unter, als Cameron den Mann plötzlich an der Kehle packte.


	23. Kapitel 23

„Cameron, Hilfe!" Rief in diesem Moment Suzie vom Boden her.

Cameron sah zu der Krankenschwester, die sich ihren Knöchel hielt, dann sah sie wieder den Soldaten an, der sie furchtsam anblickte.

Während der ganzen Sache hatten ein paar andere Soldaten Suzies Bruder und seinen Kameraden davon abgehalten einzugreifen. Jetzt entrissen sie ihnen die Waffen und versuchten zu Cameron zu gelangen.

Cameron lies den Soldaten los, aber nicht ohne ihm einen kleinen Schubs zu versetzen, der ihn und seine Kumpane in einen Haufen durcheinandergewürfelter Arme und Beine verwandelte.

Ohne die Männer weiter zu beachten ging sie zu Suzie, die sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Knöchel massierte. Als Cameron ihre Hände ausstreckte, um ihren Knöchel anzufassen, zog Suzie ihre Hände zurück und stützte sich zurückgelehnt auf ihre Hände. Cameron griff ungewöhnlich vorsichtig nach dem Knöchel des Mädchens.

Zwei Sekunden lang legte sie die Hände um Suzies Knöchel, dann blickte sie auf in die Augen der jungen Frau. „Kein Bruch", war Alles was sie sagte. Dann griff sie Suzie unter die Schultern und unter die Kniekehlen und hob sie locker vom Boden. Dann drehte sie sich mit ihrer -Last- um und blickte in die Mündungen zweier Plasmawaffen.

„Lass sie sofort herunter du Metallschlampe", sagte einer der Schützen.

„Hey, ihr zielt mit den Dingern auch auf mich", rief Suzie entsetzt.

Als Cameron Suzie nicht absetzte hoben die Männer die Waffen. Ihre Finger krümmten sich um den Abzug.


	24. Kapitel 24

„SOFORT AUFHÖREN!" Schrie in diesem Moment Eine befehlsgewohnte Stimme vom Eingang her.

Alle Köpfe ruckten herum. Suzies Bruder und sein Kamerad wurden augenblicklich losgelassen, als John Connors Blick auf die Männer fiel, die die Beiden festhielten.

Dann ging John langsam auf die beiden Männer zu, die die Waffen hielten und ihn ansahen aber immer noch auf Cameron zielten.

„Nehmen sie augenblicklich ihre Waffen runter", sagte er knurrend.

„Sir, die Maschine hat uns angegriffen", sagte einer der Männer.

John sah auf Cameron die die Krankenschwester auf dem Arm hatte, deren Gesicht schmerzverzerrt war. „Was ist passiert Cameron?" Fragte John mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Diese Männer haben Suzie angegriffen", war deren lakonische Antwort.

John hob eine Augenbraue. Dann sah er Suzie an, die mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nickte und auf die Männer zeigte. John drehte sich herum und nun senkten die beiden Schützen unter seinem Blick die Waffen. „Stimmt das?" Fragte John ärgerlich.

Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe, der Suzie zur Seite gestoßen hatte nickte mit gesenktem Blick. „Die Maschine hat hier nichts verloren", sagte er zu seiner Verteidigung.

John kniff die Augen zusammen, dann trat er näher an den Mann heran, der gut einen Kopf größer war als er. „Ihr habt die Auseinandersetzung angefangen, als ihr Schwester Suzie verletzt habt. Cameron hat lediglich ihre Aufgabe wahr genommen Andere zu beschützen". Er trat noch näher an den Mann heran. „HABT IHR ANFÄNGER DENN IMMER NOCH NICHT BEGRIFFEN; WIE MAN MIT MASCHINEN UMGEHEN MUSS?" Schrie er plötzlich und alle im Raum zuckten zusammen. „Im übrigen hat Cameron als mein persönlicher Adjutant überall Zugang. Ich hoffe, dass haben Jetzt alle begriffen?" Fragte er sich umsehend.

„Ja Sir", murmelten die Leute vor sich hin.

John kniff erneut die Augen zusammen. „ICH KANN EUCH NICHT HÖREN!" Schrie er.

„JAWOHL, SIR!" Schrien die Soldaten unisono.

Jetzt nickte John. Dann winkte er Cameron zu ihm zu folgen.

Cameron war direkt hinter ihm, als er den Raum verlies. Ebenso die beiden Soldaten, die sich ihre Waffen wiedergeholt hatten.


	25. Kapitel 25

Cameron brachte Suzie zur Krankenstation, wo deren Fuß versorgt wurde. Bevor Cameron John begleitete verabschiedete Suzie sich noch von ihr mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Reden wollte sie ausnahmsweise nicht, da ihr ihr verstauchter Fuß starke schmerzen bereitete.

John brachte Cameron in die technische Abteilung.

Cameron sah John an. „Skynet hat Kenntnis von einer Rebellion unter den Maschinen", sagte sie unterwegs.

„Eine Rebellion?" Fragte er verwirrt. „Ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Skynet wollte eine neue Generation der T1000 Reihe auflegen. Die Maschinen funktionierten nicht so, wie Skynet erhofft hatte. Sie wehrten sich gegen die folgende Terminierung. Einige konnten fliehen. Du solltest Kontakt mit ihnen suchen, John Connor. Sie könnten wertvolle Verbündete sein", erklärte Cameron.

„Warum erzählst Du mir das jetzt?" Fragte er.

Cameron blieb stehen und wandte sich ihm zu. „Falls bei meiner Reprogrammierung etwas schief läuft solltest Du Kenntnis von dieser Tatsache haben", erklärte sie.

John lächelte sie an. „Es wird nichts schief laufen und die Kontaktaufnahme mit den rebellierenden Maschinen wird Deine erste selbstständige Aufgabe als mein Adjutant sein. Du wirst ihnen die Frage übermitteln, ob sie sich uns anschließen wollen.

Cameron nickte, dann setzten sie ihren Weg fort.

xxxxx

Die Neufestlegung der Missionsparameter lief einwandfrei. Wie er es versprochen hatte rührte John Camerons Erinnerungen und ihr Persönlichkeitsprofil nicht an. Nur einige spezielle Erinnerungen wollte Cameron gerne blockiert haben. Erinnerungen an eine Person, für deren Tod sie sich verantwortlich fühlte.

ENDE

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **A/N**

An dieser Stelle endet Teil Eins dieser Episode.

Nächsten Sonntag geht es dann mit Teil 2 weiter.

Ich hoffe Ihr hattet ein fröhliches Weihnachtsfest (für die, die Weihnachten feiern) und wünsche einen guten Übergang ins neue Jahr.


End file.
